Deadliest Warrior: Delta Edition
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Warriors spanning from the real world to fictional works (plus some original characters) will battle to the death to decide who is the DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Accepting fights. Current Matchup: Confederate Soldiers vs. Cowboys
1. Starship Troopers vs Delta Squad

I don't own starship troopers, star wars, or deadliest warrior.

I do, however, own Dass Jennir, Hope Woods, Dexter "Hacker" Reed, and the Delta Squad.

* * *

**Starship Troopers**

(A man wearing grey armor and a grey combat helmet is standing in front of a black background, before the man aims his rifle at the viewer.)

The futuristic soldiers who become citizens by serving in their military forces.

(Several starship troopers are shown fighting off giant arachnids, as a trooper blows one up.)

**Delta Squad**

(A clone trooper with sand green markings on his armor is shown standing in front of a black background, before aiming his blaster at something.)

The elite squad of clone troopers who take on the Republic's most dangerous missions.

(The sand green trooper is shown with a Bomb Technician Trooper, as they turn a group of battle droids into scrap metal.)

_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, No safety, No mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

In the fight club, two people in grey armor over black t-shirts were checking out their assault rifles, while a clone trooper with sand green markings on his armor and an orange Bomb Technician Trooper were testing out their blasters.

_Welcome to the Fight Club, where a team of scientists, doctors, and combat expects take aim to see who will win in a grudge match between two of the greatest military forces in the universe._

_The Starship Troopers Mobile Infantry: The military unit that is the pathway for every human being who wants to become a citizen._

_Vs…_

_The Republic's Delta Squad: A five man unit of clone troopers who carry out the Galactic Republic's most daring missions._

**Starship Troopers:**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 153 lbs.**

**Gear: 70 lbs.**

**Armor: Assault armor**

* * *

**Delta Squad:**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 140 lbs.**

**Gear: 50 lbs.**

**Armor: Armor-plast**

A man with dark brown hair was wearing a brown Jedi robe and a lightsaber on his belt looked at a clone blaster.

_Lead biomedical engineer and the famous Bounty Hunter Jedi, __**Dass Jennir**__, will test the lethality of the weapons that these military forces carry._

"These warriors don't carry any melee weapons," Dass Jennir states, "Making this an interesting matchup for both of these forces."

A woman with brown hair in a doctor's surgical outfit and a lab coat was checking out a bullet wound on a ballistics gel torso.

_Forensic scientist and surgeon, __**Hope Woods**__, will determine if the weapons are able to create any serious injuries._

"I'm interested in the wounds that will kill the person," Hope Woods clarifies, "Add in the fact that these two warriors will be wearing armor, this will be interesting."

A man with cybernetic gear on the left side of his face that had a red light which was his eye and a trench coat that covered his body was at a computer typing at a quick pace.

_Former Cybernetic Police Enforcer and computer whiz, __**Dexter "Hacker" Reed**__, will input the weapon's test data into a computer program developed by Slytherine Studios that will determine the winner._

"For this matchup, it will be firearms all around," states Dexter, "This matchup will be simulated as a squad-on-squad battle to limit the chances of a lucky win."

_Due to the deadly weapons that these warriors carry, the simulator will generate a five-on-five battle to the death. Five Starship Troopers will go up against the Delta Squad._

_Our Starship Trooper Experts are certain of victory, especially because they fight for the Mobile Infantry unit._

A man with dirty blonde hair was clad in grey armor over his military uniform, while he preformed maneuvers with an empty assault rifle.

_**Juan "Johnny" Rico**__ is a Lieutenant of the Federation's Mobile Infantry and is credited with helping capture the "brain bug"._

"These clones have not gone through the training we have to go through," Juan commented, with a smirk, "Which will give the Starship Troopers the win."

A man with blond hair in the same armor as Juan checks an assault rifle with a scope on it to make sure that it is ready for combat.

_**Private Ace Levy**__ is Juan's ally and a fellow soldier in the Mobile Infantry who met Juan in boot camp and has fought at his side constantly._

"These bucket heads don't know what they are up against," Ace says in a mocking tone, "We had to fight to survive even when we were in boot camp!"

_Starship Troopers were created in order to fight off the alien arachnid species called "The bugs". In order to combat them, the Mobile Infantry was given the ability to use assault rifles and nuclear weapons in order to destroy their enemies._

_The Mobile Infantry Experts are confident, but so is their latest enemy, two active members of the Galactic Republic's Delta Squad._

A man in clone trooper armor with sand green marking on his armor readies a blaster, and mimics using it in combat.

_**Lieutenant "Lucky" Seven**__ is the leader of the Delta Squad, even though he was originally thought to die as a boy due to a birth defect that has since let him feel disturbances in the force._

"Being the leader of the Delta Squad, I am often referred to as 'Delta'," Seven comments as he removes his helmet to reveal Jango Fett's face but with an officer's cut, "I simply accept the name as my own, though I do prefer Seven."

A clone in an orange Bomb Technician armor checks out a clone blaster rifle, then turns to hit a dummy with the hilt.

_**Private Pyro**__ is one of the two Bomb Technicians on the Delta Squad, and has a vast knowledge of explosives and how to both set the devises up and defuse the devises._

"Delta Squad has one main goal in mind," Pyro states as he removes his helmet to reveal Jango Fett's face but has a 5 o'clock shadow and is bald, "That goal is to eliminate any threat to the Republic."

_The Delta Squad was created during the early days of the Clone Wars as a five man team to take on daring missions that would be impossible for a part of the Republic Army to take on. This team of specialized clone troopers served the Galactic Republic until shortly before Order 66, having finding out that the Sith was behind the Senate and the start of the entire war._

_But the Starship Troopers will come out fighting with their choice of medium range weapon._

Juan grabs a Morita Carbine and holds it ready to fire.

_The Morita Carbine: An assault rifle that is able to punch through an alien insect's exoskeleton._

Morita Carbine Rifle

Length: 2 feet

Weight: 9 lbs.

Range: 70 yds.

Shots: 30

Speed: 500 rpm

"This is the Morita Carbine," Juan states, holding the assault rifle in front of the experts, "This is used by the our Mobile Infantry Officers and is easy to hold for a soldier."

"I have seen very few firearms like this," Dass confesses, "So I have to ask, does it jam often? I have heard of firearms that use bullets and jam a lot."

"No, this gun does not jam," Juan answers, "I can fire this gun as much as I want with no jams."

_Since the weapons in this episode are all firearms, our experts head out to a nearby range to carry out the tests._

Juan looks down the field to see several ballistic foam targets, one wearing a clone trooper's armor-plast.

_To test the killing power of the Morita Carbine, nine ballistic foam targets with blood bags in them have been set up. One of which has been set up wearing a clone trooper's armor-plast armor to see if the Morita Carbine can pierce the clone armor._

Juan puts in a magazine clip into his Morita Carbine and aims the assault rifle at the targets.

"'Johnny', are you ready," Dass yelled, getting a nod from Juan, "Fire when ready!"

Juan fires his assault rifle, making the ballistic foam targets bleed from the chests. However, when the bullets hit the armored target, none of the bullets were able to get through the armor. After several seconds, Juan stopped firing.

_The Morita Carbine was able to kill the eight unarmored targets, but the armored target is unscathed._

"Looks like this fellow is giving you trouble," Hope commented, looking over the armor, "I don't see any bullet holes in this armor."

"This is why I am not a fan of firearms like this," Dass joked, "This armor is tougher than the arachnids."

_The clones will match the Morita Carbine with a weapon that they say can get though the armor that the Starship Troopers wear._

Seven grabs a DC-15S Blaster and gets it ready for the tests.

_The DC-15S Blaster Carbine: The traditional clone blaster that is able to take down almost any target._

DC-15S Blaster:

Length: 2 feet

Weight: 10 lbs

Range: 75 yards

Shots: 500 rounds

Speed: Varies

"This might be more of your tastes, Dass," Seven states, holding the DC-15S, "This is, in my opinion, a better weapon than that assault rifle."

"Wow," Dexter commented, "This looks badass."

"Before you ask," Seven explained, "This does not jam at all. I have used this weapon numerous times and it has not jammed once."

_To test the DC-15S Blaster, Lieutenant Seven is given the same nine ballistic foam targets. This time, however, one of the targets is wearing the Starship Troopers armor._

Seven loads a magazine into his DC-15S Blaster and aims the carbine at the targets.

"Seven, are you ready?"

"Copy that."

"In that case," Dass yelled, "Fire when ready!"

Seven fires the DC-15S Blaster at the targets, delivering burn wounds from the plasma bolts that were being sent down range. When the plasma bolts hit the armored ballistic foam target, the armor gave out with the first blasts.

_The DC-15S Blaster killed the eight unarmored targets. But was the armored target killed?_

"This armor was like nothing for that blaster," Hope states, examining the armored target, "The first shot that you made on this target spells out the fate of this guy. The first shot went through the armor and hit the center of the chest. This is an instant kill."

"Before you make any excuses about this test," Seven stated to Juan, "My blaster was able to get through your armor, while your assault rifle was unable to pierce the armor that I wear."

"Well, I can be able to get you if I use multiple rounds on full automatic," Juan countered, "Even if you can get through our armor, we can weaken your armor to the point that your armor can't protect you."

_Both weapons are great at killing unarmored targets, but which warrior gets the edge for mid range weapons?_

"What sold me on the DC-15S Blaster is the fact that its rounds could get through the Starship Trooper's armor," Dass stated to Dexter and Hope in the fight club, "So, my edge goes to the Delta Squad."

"The wounds that the DC-15S Blaster caused was more deadly than the wounds caused by the Morita Carbine," Hope agreed, "Edge, for me, goes to the Delta Squad."

"Looks like we are all in agreement," Dexter smirked, "The Edge goes to the DC-15S Blaster."

_For mid range weapons, the Delta Squad gets the edge for the DC-15S Blaster Carbine._

* * *

_In a battle to the death between Starship Troopers and the Galactic Republic's Delta Squad, who will win?_

_The Mobile Infantry Experts believe that they will win this battle with their best weapon that they use for close range battles._

"If you think that we use a pistol for close range," Ace says as he grabs an assault rifle that was longer than the Morita Carbine with a second barrel under the main barrel, "Then you will be suprised by this beauty, the Morita Rifle."

_The Morita Rifle: A version of the Morita Carbine that has a deadly surprising bonus._

Morita Rifle:

Length: 3 feet

Weight: 12 lbs.

Range: 90 yds.

Shots: 40

Speed: 500 rpm

"This is the Morita Rifle," Ace tells the experts while holding the assault rifle, "This will make it through clone armor due to the additional shotgun that was added to this weapon."

"I may not have seen clone armor pierced by any type of bullets," Dass predicted with worry in his voice, "But I think that will change today."

"You got that right," Ace agreed with a smirk on his face, "Let's go test this weapon."

_To test the lethality of this weapon, three ballistic gel torsos were set up, with one of the torsos wearing the chest portion of clone armor-plast._

Ace puts in a magazine, then puts his index and middle finger on the two triggers of the Morita Rifle.

"Ace, are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Then what are you waiting for," Dexter yelled, "Fire!"

Ace shot the machine gun portion of the assault rifle into the two unarmored targets, before moving on to the target with the armor-plast. With a pull of the second trigger, the shotgun part of the Morita Rifle went off and, since the shotgun portion was packed with buck shot, the armor-plast was busted into, with blood coming from under the clone armor.

"Done!"

"Well, the first guy you shot is clearly dead," Hope explains as she examining the targets, "The second target, well, his chest cavity is open. The third target has a hole in both his armor and his chest, which means that the armor did nothing to protect him."

"This is checkmate for the armor of the Delta Squad," Ace exclaimed with arrogance at Pyro, "The Morita Rifle clearly is able to kill you, even with armor on!"

_Although the armor is destroyed, the Delta Squad Experts aren't about to throw in the towel. They have a close range weapon that they say could take the Mobile Infantry out from their military services._

Private Pyro grabs a pair of DC-17 Blaster Pistols and makes a small chuckle about something about the damage these pistols can do.

_The DC-17 Blaster Pistol: Small blasters that can reduce a squad of droids into a pile of scrap metal in half a minute._

DC-17 Blaster Pistol:

Length: 8 inches

Weight: 2 lbs.

Range: 50 yds.

Shots: 50

Speed: Varies

"This is a special weapon that we are allowed to carry," Pyro explains to the experts out on the range, "Even though we are not elite troopers."

"How many do you use," Hope asks, with curiousity, "Because I have heard that elite troopers use two pistols."

"We are issued one each," Pyro explains, "This is so others know that we are not elite troopers."

_Out on the firing range, Pyro has been given the same set up as Ace, but with the third target in the armor of the Starship Troopers._

Pyro readies the DC-17 Blaster Pistol and aims it at the targets.

"Pyro, are you ready," yelled Dass, with Pyro replying with a nod, "Then fire when ready!"

Pyro fires a few plasma bolts at the first target, causing the chest to be burned from the rounds. The second target gets the same treatment, but both the face and the chest. Pyro fires at the third ballistics gel torso, easily getting through the assault armor.

"Done!"

"I can say that the first two guys are dead for sure," Hope says as she checks the wounds that were inflicted, "This last guy is shot dead center of the chest, which means that this is this guy doesn't even blink as he falls."

_Both the Morita Rifle and DC-17 Blaster Pistol are lethal weapons at close range, but which weapon gives its warrior the edge?_

"The Morita Rifle is a better weapon than the DC-17 Blaster Pistol," Dexter explains, "The Morita Rifle is both a machine gun and a shotgun in one, and it has a longer reach than the DC-17 Blaster Pistol."

_The Starship Troopers get the edge in close range weapons with the Morita Rifle._

_Coming up, Delta Squad fires back with an assault rifle that they say can kill the Starship Troopers from a distance, and later the Starship Troopers retaliate with a weapon that they claim will destroy the Delta Squad._

* * *

_Starship Troopers or Delta Squad: Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?_

_Delta Squad and Starship Troopers. If these two military forces face off, who will be left standing? Who will lie dead on the ground?_

"These Starship Troopers need to find another way to become a citizen," Seven comments, with a straight face, "If they had to fight the battle droids that we have to fight, then they won't last long."

"Delta Squad," Ace scuffs, "They are a bunch of sissies who use tactics that would be viewed by the Mobile Infantry as idiotic."

_When it comes to long range weapons, the Delta Squad packs the classic blaster rifle that was used by every Clone Trooper in the Clone Wars._

Pyro grabs the DC-15A Blaster Rifle and prepares it for the tests. Then Pyro heads off to the firing range.

_The DC-15A Blaster Rifle: The Clone Rifle that can get the job done for clone troopers since the start of the Clone Wars._

DC-15A Blaster Rifle:

Length: 4 feet

Weight: 15 lbs.

Range: 110 yds.

Shots: 500

Speed: 900 rpm

"Let me introduce you to the classic clone blaster," Pyro states holding the DC-15A Blaster, "The DC-15A Blaster Rifle. This doen't jam almost all the time, and it can kill the Starship Troopers from the a distance."

"Let's test that then," Dexter states, as all the experts head outside.

_To test the range that the Clone Rifle has, three ballistic foam targets have been set up at three different distances. One at 25 yds, 50 yds, and 100 yds._

Pyro readies the DC-15A Blaster Rifle and yells "25."

Pyro fires a few plasma bolts at the 25 yard ballistic foam target, one hit the chest, another hits the face, and the last one hits the left side of the chest.

"50."

Pyro fires another few plasma bolts at the ballistic foam target at 50 yards. The same pattern that was at the 25 yard target happened at the 50 yard target.

"100."

Pyro repeats the pattern with the 100 yard ballistic foam target before yelling "Done!"

"That is incredible," Hope says with awe in her voice, "The range of your weapon is almost unbelievable!"

_Although our experts are impressed by the Blaster Rifle's range, the Starship Trooper experts are not impressed._

"The Blaster Rifle is too long to used as a close range weapon," Juan explains, grabbing an assault rifle with a scope on it, "But with this weapon, I can use it as a close range weapon."

_The Morita Sniper Rifle: An assault rifle that can be used as a long range weapon as well as a close range weapon._

Morita Sniper Rifle:

Length: 3 feet

Weight: 12 lbs.

Range: 90 yds.

Shots: 40

Speed: 500 rpm

"This will be able to kill anything from any range," Juan boasts, "It even can be used as a close range weapon."

"What we'll be testing with this weapon," states Dass, "Is how this weapon compares to the Delta Squad's long range weapon."

_Juan is given the same three targets that Pyro was given._

Juan loads a magazine into the Morita Sniper Rifle and aims it at the 25 yard target before yelling "25."

Juan fires half the magazine into the ballistic foam targets at 25 yards, with almost all the bullets going into the chest.

"50."

Juan aims the Morita Sniper Rifle using the scope and unleashes the rest of the magazine into the target at 50 yards. Juan then takes out the empty magazine and replaces it with a fresh magazine.

"If this happens in the simulation," Dass states, "Than the Trooper using this weapon will most likely die."

"100."

Juan once again aims the Morita Sniper Rifle using the scope at the ballistic foam target at 100 yards and unleashes the entire magazine at the 100 yard target. Unfortunately, all the bullets hit the ground 5 yards short of the target.

"The target is clean," Dexter yells, "That means that the Morita Sniper Rifle is unable to kill any one more than eighty-five yards from the Starship Trooper."

_Although both weapons at great long range weapons, only one of the weapons can give its warrior the edge._

"The Morita Sniper Rifle is a good long range weapon," Dass states, "But if the target is more than the maxinum, than it becomes useless. The DC-15A Blaster Rifle has the longer range, and could get through the Starship Troopers armor, making it the superior weapon."

_For long range weapons, the Delta Squad gets the edge with the DC-15A Blaster Rifle._

* * *

_When Delta Squad and the Mobile Infantry face off, who will come out on top?_

_Both military use rocket launchers to carry out their missions. The Mobile Infantry use a rocket launcher that can clean out a nest of bugs._

Private Ace grabs a Morita Rocket Launcher and gives off a small laugh.

_The Morita Rocket Launcher: A weapon that can fire both high-explosive rounds and small nuclear warheads._

Morita Rocket Launcher:

Length: 2 feet

Weight: 12 lbs.

Range: 100 yds.

Shots: High-Explosive rounds/Nuclear Warheads

"This, I guarantee you, will kill the Delta Squad," Ace states, with Juan next to him, "This can fire either a high-explosive round or a nuclear warhead."

"Let's not use a nuclear warhead," Hope immediately says, "We still want to live and it might effect everyone near the area."

_The Delta Squad counters with..._

_The PLX-1 Missile Launcher: A weapon clone troopers use to eradicate battle droids._

PLX-1 Missile Launcher:

Length: 5 feet

Weight: 30 lbs.

Range: 150 yds.

Shots: Rockets

"I present the PLX-1," Seven states, "This is my favorite weapon to destroy battle droids and their tanks."

"This looks like a modern bazooka," Dexter commented, "Let's go test it out at the explosives range."

_To test both special weapons, both rocket launchers will be firing at a simulated control room with three manikins in the armor of their opponent. Delta Squad will be up first._

"These manikins will be equipped with shockwatch stickers," Dass states as he puts purple and green stickers on one of the targets, "If the sensor on the purple turns red, than the target is disoriented. If the sensor on the green turns red, this guy is dead."

Seven puts on his helmet before he picks up the PLX-1 Missile Launcher and aims the rocket launcher at the similated control room.

"Seven, are you ready?"

"Yes sir!"

"On three," Dass counted down, "Two, one, fire!"

Seven pulled the trigger and shot a missile at his target, resulting in an explosion and all three manikin targets on their backs. Part of the simulated control room was on fire.

"Well, the closest manikin to the wall that was hit is full of shrapnel," Hope informs the rest of the experts, "The second target is clean, but both of the shockwatch stickers have tripped. Target number three is dead from a piece of shrapnel in the head." As she talks about the last target, she gestured to a piece of shrapnel form in the manikins right eye.

"So, three targets, three kills," Dass summarized, "This weapon took out all the enemy personal."

"That may work for you," Ace counters, "But we will be able to make that control room into a pile of rubble."

_Now it is Ace's turn with the Morita Rocket Launcher to take out the control room. Since the Morita Rocket Launcher needs two people to load and fire it, Ace will be helped by Juan._

Ace and Juan walked around the simulated control room until they came upon the door. Then both experts walk forty yards away from the door and get ready to test the Morita Rocket Launcher. Ace kneels down and aims the weapon at the door. Juan then puts a high-explosive rocket on the front of the Morita Rocket Launcher and pats Ace's helmet before Juan gets behind Ace.

"Alright, are you guys ready?"

"Roger that."

"On three," Dass counts down, "Two, one, fire!"

Ace pulls the trigger and the rocket went to the door, resulting in an explosion. The door and any part of the wall within a foot around the door was gone in a blast of fire, which only resulting in one of the manikins falling on their back.

"Wow," Dexter exclaims with disbelieve as the experts look over the damage, "The closest manikin is killed by the shrapnel. Even the armor-plast was unable to stopped both the shrapnel and the shock wave! The green shockwatch sticker is tripped!"

"Second target is killed by the shockwave," Hope continues onto the other two targets, "While the last target...well, take your pick." As she says this, she points to the third manikin with a HUGE piece of shrapnel in the chest and the green shockwatch sticker is tripped.

_Both rocket launchers are certainly lethal, but which one is the better weapon?_

"Both rocket launchers were equally powerful, and had the same amount of kills," Dass explains, "However, the Morita Rocket Launcher was a bigger bang for the buck."

_For special weapons, the Starship Troopers get the edge with the Morita Rocket Launcher._

_The tests are complete and the data has been gathered into the computer system._

_Coming up, it is the final battle. Starship Trooper Mobile Infantry or Galactic Repulbic's Delta Squad. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?_

* * *

_Starship Troopers or Delta Squad. Who will come out as the Deadliest Warrior?_

_For the Delta Squad, we tested four clone trooper weapons: DC-15S Blaster Carbine, DC-17 Blaster Pistol, DC-15A Blaster Rifle, and the PLX-1 Rocket Launcher._

_With the Starship Trooper Mobile Infantry, we tested four of their weapons: Morita Carbine Rifle, Morita Rifle, Morita Sniper Rifle, and the Morita Rocket Launcher._

_For long range weapons, the Starship Trooper's Morita Sniper Rifle was pitted against the Delta Squad's DC-15A Blaster Rifle._

"The DC-15A Blaster Rifle is the more superior weapon," Dass explains, "With the more superior range and power than the Morita Sniper Rifle."

_Edge: Delta Squad_

_For medium range weapons, the Starship Trooper's Morita Carbine Rifle went up against the Delta Squad's DC-15S Blaster Carbine._

"The fact that the Morita Carbine Rifle was unable to make it through the clone trooper's armor-plast makes it a not effective weapon against the Delta Squad," Hope states, "While the DC-15S Blaster Carbine was able to get through the assault armor of the Starship Troopers."

_Edge: Delta Squad_

_For special weapons, the Delta Squad's PLX-1 Rocket Launcher was pitted against the Starship Trooper's Morita Rocket Launcher._

"Out of the two rocket launchers," Dexter comments, "The Morita Rocket Launcher is the more superior weapon."

_Edge: Starship Troopers_

_Finally, for close range, the Starship Trooper's Morita Rifle went up against the Delta Squad's DC-17 Blaster Pistol._

"The Morita Rifle did something I never seen happen," Dass exclaims, "The armor-plast was taken out with the shotgun portion of the weapon."

_Edge: Starship Troopers_

_The testing is complete. With the data in the computer, the final battle is ready to commence. To make sure that neither warrior wins by a single lucky blow, the simulation will be run a thousand times to see who is the Deadliest Warrior._

_Its a battle of opposites:_

_Frontal assault..._

(Twenty Starship Troopers charge at their anthropod enemies while firing their weapons.)

_Vs. Tactical Assault_

(The Delta Squad springs from behind a rock and destroys thirty battle droids.)

_Plasma Bolts..._

(Seven fires a DC-15S Blaster Carbine at five battle droids and destroys them all.)

_Vs. Bullets_

(Juan fires a Morita Carbine Rifle at a group of anthropod enemies with the weapon on full automatic.)

Dexter presses some keys on the keyboard and starts the battle simultations.

-Fight-Start-

Inside a small outpost in the forests of the planet Naboo, five clone troopers were in the central control room monitoring any suspicious activity near the base. There were two clones in orange Bomb Technician Trooper armor, with one having a headlight on his helmet. Nearby at the controls of their radar monitor was an ARF trooper looking for any detection of enemy positions. A Clone pilot in a black pilot suit was talking to the leader, a clone trooper whose armor had sand green markings on it. The names of the clones, in order of appearance, were: Private Pyro, Corporal Blaze, Corporal Razor, Pilot Black-Five, and Lieutenant "Lucky" Seven.

_Delta Squad: 5_

"Lieutenant," Corporal Razor exclaimed in alarm, "Five unknown personnel coming towards the front entrance!"

"Grab you weapons," Lieutenant Seven ordered, "We are going to make sure that this base is not captured!" Within seconds, Blaze and Razor had DC-15A Blaster Rifles, while Black-Five had a DC-17 Blaster Pistol. Pyro and Seven both had DC-15S Blaster Carbines and the Delta Squad was heading for the main entrance.

Fifty yards from the entrance, five members of the Starship Troopers Mobile Infantry had stopped in front of the base. One was black, while their was a blonde girl beside him. Three other men, one with blonde hair, another with brown hair, and the last one with dirty blonde hair, were monitoring the main entrance. Their names, from order of appearance, were: Sugar Watkins, Dizzy Flores, Ace Levy, Zim, and Juan "Johnny" Rico.

_Starship Troopers: 5_

_Delta Squad: 5_

Juan took out a Morita Rocket Launcher and aims it at the door, with everyone except for Zim getting behind the soldier. Zim loads a high-explosive rocket into the front of the weapon and pats Juan's helmet, as a way of saying "Ready to fire on your go."

Meanwhile, the Delta Squad has gotten to within eight yards from the main entrance and has taken up firing positions. However, Pyro goes up to the entrance and starts to type on the keypad to lock the doors. Just then, Seven senses a disturbance in the force, and it is going to the entrance of the base.

"Pyro, get back!"

At the same second, Juan fires the Morita Rocket Launcher and the rocket hits the entrance within two seconds.

KABOOM!

The blast takes the door and any part of the wall within seven inches from the door away in the blast. When the smoke clears for the Delta Squad, they see that Pyro had been torn in half from the shrapnel, with a huge piece of the door in his chest.

_Starship Troopers: 5_

_Delta Squad: 4_

As the smoke clears on the outside, Watkins, who is armed with a Morita Sniper Rifle, charges for the entrance. The other four soldiers soon follow, with Zim and Dizzy armed with Morita Carbine Rifles, while Ace and Juan are armed with Morita Rifles.

The moment the smoke completely clears, the Delta Squad has a visual on their opponents. Five feet from the new entrance, Razor let's a burst of plasma bolts go from his DC-15A Blaster Rilfe at Watkins. Watkins falls to the ground dead, his assault armor being little defense against the plasma bolts.

_Starship Troopers: 4_

_Delta Squad: 4_

The four remaining Starship Troopers stop ten feet short from the entrance and start firing at the Delta Squad. A burst of bullets hit Seven on his chest plate, but the armor-plast was not penetrated.

"Delta Squad, fall back!"

Seven leads the other three remaining troopers back into the base to get to the central control room. Being at the center of the base, it was the only safe place from their enemies. However, Blaze fires at the Starship Troopers before taking a left into a storage room. Blaze quickly hides behind a pile of crates large enough for him to stand behind.

Meanwhile, the Starship Troopers quickly get into the base and follow the same path. When they get to the storage room, Juan motions for Dizzy and Ace to continue to follow their foes. As Dizzy leads Ace down the hallway, Zim and Juan goes into the storage room and begin searching for their enemy. Zim passes by the pile of crates that Blaze is hiding behind, and gets shot from a burst of fire from Blaze's DC-15A Blaster Rifle.

Zim falls to the floor, having been shot in the upper back. Juan quickly runs to Zim's body and finds Blaze before he fires the Shotgun part of his Morita Rifle. The buck shot gets through the armor-plast and into Blaze's chest, causing the formor Bomb Technician Trooper to slump on the wall and drop into a sitting position. Juan then quickly runs out of the room to regroup with Dizzy and Ace.

_Starship Troopers: 3_

_Delta Squad: 3_

As the three remaining members of Delta Squad near the central control room, Black-Five goes into a small hallway out of sight and gets ready. He doesn't have to wait long, for Dizzy comes running into view about ten seconds later. Black-Five shoots his DC-17 Blaster Pistol, resulting in a direct hit on Dizzy's head. As Dizzy's body hits the ground, Ace come into view. Unfortunately, he fires the shotgun portion of his Morita Rifle faster than Black-Five, hitting the clone pilot in the chest. Black-Five's body hits the ground, just as Juan catches up with Ace. Both men then run to catch up with their enemy.

_Starship Troopers: 2_

_Delta Squad: 2_

Seven and Razor get inside the central control room, and Seven quickly types on the keypad to close and lock the door. However, Ace and Juan have gotten within seven yards from the doorway and start firing on the last clone troopers. As Razor fires back, Seven is forced to punch in the code to only close the door. When the door closes, Razor motions to Seven to find a place to hide, which the clone Lieutenant wisely follows.

As Juan tries to punch in random codes to open the door, Ace stands at the ready with his Morita Rifle aimed at the door. When the doors finally open, their is no one in the line of view. Ace carefully walks into the central control room, and sees no one. As he mentions for Juan the room is clear, Ace is hit by a plasma bolt on the left side of his chest, causing him to fall to the steel floor. Juan quickly runs in and aims his Morita Rifle at Razor.

_Starship Troopers: 1_

_Delta Squad: 2_

Juan fires the shotgun portion of his Morita Rifle and hits Razor full on in the chest, killing the ARF trooper. Razor falls to the ground dead, as Juan walks over and stands victorious. Juan then walks over to Ace's body and puts his hand to his neck. No pulse. Before Juan gets up from his kneeling position, he feels a gun on his helmet. He looks up at his last opponent, clone Lieutenant Seven.

"Today is not your lucky day."

Seven pulls the trigger of his DC-15S Blaster Carbine and quickly drops Juan to the ground. Seven gives the last starship trooper a soft kick, which gives no response.

_Starship Troopers: 0_

_Delta Squad: 1_

Lieutenant Seven gives Juan a moment of silence, before he looks at the ceiling, raises his left fist and shouts.

"For the Republic!"

-Fight-End-

Winner: Delta Squad

"Out of a thousand battles, Delta Squad won fifty-five percent of the time," Dexter states as he explains the results from the simulation, "This is due in large part that the Delta Squad works as a team to accomplish their missions while the Starship Troopers are more use to fighting in as an army."

_Out of the thousand battles, Delta Squad claimed 550 kills, with their DC-15S Blaster Carbine and DC-15A Blaster Rifle claiming the most kills._

Delta Squad:

DC-15S Blaster Carbine: 175

DC-17 Blaster Pistol: 51

DC-15A Blaster Rifle: 168

PLX-1 Rocket Launcher: 156

All-in-all: 550

_The Starship Troopers weren't far behind, with 450 kills. Their best weapons was the Morita Rifle and Morita Sniper Rifle._

Starship Troopers:

Morita Carbine Rifle: 5

Morita Rifle: 147

Morita Sniper Rifle: 158

Morita Rocket Launcher: 140

All-in-all: 450

"I knew that the Delta Squad would win," Dass says with a smirk, "Even after all the testing, I knew the force would be with Delta Squad."

"The Delta Squad's armor was superior than the armor the Starship Troopers were bringing," Hope adds, "So the better armed and armored military force won."

"You may think you won," Juan states, with a hint of revenge in his eyes, "But Delta Squad won't win against the entire Mobile Infantry."

"I respect the Starship Troopers," Seven comments, with Pyro behind him, "But when it comes to the Deadliest Warrior, Delta Squad earns the title for what we had to do during the Clone Wars."

(The entire Delta Squad are shown in the base the battle took place, with Seven in front motioning his squad to prepare for their next mission.)

_Next Time on Deadliest Warrior:_

_Pirates: The murderous cutthroats who killed soldiers on the high seas in their endless need of treasure._

_Vs..._

_French Musketeers: The special force of France who used early blackpowder weapons to protect the borders of France from invading armies._

_Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?_

My apologies to Starship Trooper fans.

* * *

Hey, if you want to summit a fight or a battle with your Original Character against someone, place the suggestions in your review. Real life and fictional warriors/characters will be used in this series along with some OCs. Remember, I will not let the Original Characters win every time.

Also, you can guess who would win the next episode. There's no prize, but it'll be nice to keep track of which warrior is the fan favorite.


	2. Pirates vs French Musketeers

I only own Dass, Hope, and Dexter.

* * *

**Pirates**

(A pirate captain is standing in front of a black background, before pulling out a Flintlock Pistol and aims it at the viewer.)

Murderous cutthroats that terrorized the Caribbean in the 18th Century and around the world.

(A pirate slashes a sailor's face with a cutlass, before dropping another sailor with a Flintlock Pistol.)

**French Musketeers**

(A musketeer stands with a Flintlock Musket at the ready in front of a black background, before pointing the weapon at an unseen enemy.)

The elite group of the 18th Century French army that defended the borders of France from invaders.

(A musketeer fires his Flintlock Musket at a would-be invader and hit the invader in the chest, before putting on a bayonet and stabbing another invader in the chest.)

_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is..._

_**The Deadliest Warrior.**_

In the fight club, the sound of sword fighting could be heard. However, while two men in blue uniforms and wide hats with feathers on the head gear were fencing, another duo of men in 18th century clothing was using a type of saber.

_Welcome to the Fight Club, where we have gathered scientists, trauma doctors, and combat experts to answer a classic locker room question of who would win in a fight._

_Pirates: The most ruthless cutthroats who killed many sailors in the search of treasure._

_Vs..._

_French Musketeers: France's elite group of personnel who fiercely defended the French borders._

**Pirates:**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weight: 170 lbs.**

**Armor: None**

**Loyalty: Money**

* * *

**French Musketeers:**

**Height: 5'9"**

**Weight: 160 lbs.**

**Armor: Steel Cuirass**

**Loyalty: France**

A man with dark brown hair, wearing a brown Jedi robe and a lightsaber on his belt looked over a pistol from the 18th century.

_Lead biomedical __scientist and a bounty hunter Jedi, __**Dass Jennir**__, will help test the killing power of these weapons._

"This match up uses some of the first firearms ever created," Dass Jennir comments, "Making this match up very interesting."

A woman with brown hair in a doctor's surgical outfit and a lab coat was checking a ballistics gel torso with multiple stab wounds in it.

_Forensic scientist and surgeon, __**Hope Woods**__, will explain the killing power of the weapons each warrior is carrying._

"What this episode will be is a surgical nightmare," Hope Woods explains, "These warriors have swords, guns, and explosives. This could be a very close match up."

A man with cybernetic gear on the left side of his face that had a red light acting as his eye and a trench covering his body was typing at on a computer keyboard at a very quick pace.

_Former Cybernetic Police Enforcer and computer whiz, __**Dexter "Hacker" Reeds**__, will input the weapon's data in a simulation program developed by Slytherine Studios to determine the winner._

"This is the equivalent of good old fashion fighting," Dexter states, "Just without actually having anyone being killed. Which is a good thing."

_The simulation will run a thousand battles between a five man Pirate crew and a five man unit of French Musketeers. The winner will be the Deadliest Warrior._

A man in a pirate captain costume and wearing a pirate hat slashed away at a football tackle dummy with a type of saber.

_**Captain Jack Sparrow**__, an expert on pirate-era weapons, will lead the charge for the Pirat__es._

"When it comes to pirates, we have only one rule of engagement," Captain Jack Sparrow states, "If you are losing, fight dirty."

Another man with pirate-like clothing and a stab wound on his chest was looking over a pistol from the 18th century.

"_**Bootstrap" Will Turner Jr.**__, the former captain of the Flying Dutchman, will join his friend to test the pirate's weaponry._

"Pirates only care for one thing in the world," Will Turner comments with a smirk, "Which is treasure, and they don't care who they have to kill to get it."

_Pirates started out as buccaneers working for the British until the end of the Queen Anne's War. With no work from what former soldiers did, they continued doing what they do best without permission from their former employers. With no protection from any country, the Pirates were taking ships and treasure for themselves._

_Our pirate experts are confident that they will win, but so are their opponents: experts of the French Musketeers._

A man in a French Musketeer uniform with long black hair, a mustache, and a goatee was thrusting a sword into another football tackle dummy.

_**Porthos**__, one of the Three Musketeers and an expert on sword fighting, will lead the musketeer team into battle._

"We musketeers are supplied with the best weapons money can buy," Porthos states, "So that we can protect the borders of France."

Another man in a French Musketeer uniform with medium red hair and mustache was looking over a particular weapon that gave the musketeers their name.

_**D'Artagnan**__, a muske__teer and an expert on firearms, will also take on the tests for the French Musketeers._

"You think rock stars nowadays get a lot of girls," D'Artagnan commented with a smirk, "You should have seen the amount of girls that we get."

_In 1622, King Louis XIII founded Musketeers of the Guard as his personnel bodyguard. The Musketeers were also tasked with defending the borders of France from invading armies trying to take over France. To help them defend France, the Musketeers were given the best weapons that money could buy._

_One example of these weapons is what gave the musketeers their name._

D'Artagnan grabbed the Flintlock Musket and gave a small chuckle. Then proceeded to the firing range outside.

_The Flintlock Musket: The musket that gave a powerful punch and lent its name for the French Musketeers._

Flintlock Musket

Size: 4'

Weight: 10 lbs.

Range: 70 – 100 yards

"This beauty," D'Artagnan states, holding a Flintlock Musket, "Is the Flintlock Musket. What makes this musket unique is the flintlock mechanism that creates a spark, which in turn ignites the black powder."

"So this is a flintlock musket," says Dass, taking the musket and holding it, "Wow, I thought it was going to be heavier."

"At only ten pounds," Porthos corrects, "It was a better choice for the musketeers than the heavier muskets."

"Well, let's test this magnificent weapon out," Dass tells D'Artagnan, giving him back the musket, "We have a ballistics gel torso twenty yards away."

_In this test, D'Artagnan must fire three shots from the flintlock musket. Two to the chest, one to the head._

D'Artagnan, after loading the Flintlock Musket, aims it at the chest of the ballistics gel torso's chest.

"D'Artagnan, are you ready?"

"Oui, monsieur (Yes sir)!"

"On three," Dass counted down, "Two, one, fire!"

D'Artagnan fires the musket, letting loose the 50 caliber ball. The projectile goes straight through the chest and goes out the back. Putting the butt of the musket on the ground, D'Artagnan starts the process of reloading the weapon.

"If that weapon takes this long to load," Will states, "Than that man will be killed by our weaponry."

"It's not how long it takes to load the weapon," Dexter counters, "It's how you use it."

D'Artagnan, having finished the twenty second reloading process, aimed the musket at the ballistics gel torso and fired another round off. This round entered the target's left side of the chest and exited out the back of the ballistics gel torso. Then, the reloading process started all over again.

"D'Artagnan, this is your third and final shot!"

D'Artagnan fired the musket one last time, sending the 50 caliber ball through the ballistics gel torso's forehead.

"Okay, let's take a look at your first shot," Hope informed the experts, "Your first round hit this guy square in the chest. Actually hitting in the no reflex kill zone."

"No reflex kill zone," Captain Jack Sparrow asked, "What's that?"

"The no reflex kill zone is a small portion of the face and chest," Hope explains, "That, if someone gets hit there with a gun, kills them. The person who dies doesn't even blink as he fall down. Now, the second shot is on the left side of the chest, clearly dropping the lung."

"Head shot's clearly a kill," Dass concludes, "However, I have heard that muskets had bayonets. Is that true?"

"Of course."

_Invented in France, the bayonet turns the Flintlock Musket into a thrusting lance._

"Au revoir," D'Artagnan exclaims as he thrusts the bayonet into the neck of the ballistics gel torso.

_The Musketeers have dealt the first blow in this battle. But our pirate experts claim to have a better long range weapon._

"This will knock them dead," Captain Jack Sparrow chucked as he grabbed two Flintlock Pistols and proceeded to the firing range.

_The Flintlock Pistol: The forerunner of all __modern firearms that uses the same mechanism as the musket._

Flintlock Pistol:

Size: 6"-20"

Weight: 2 lbs.

Range: 20 yards

"These are a trademark of the pirate," Captain Jack Sparrow explains to the experts, "The Flintlock Pistol. A pirate has about three to six pistols on him, due to these only having one shot."

"From what I know, many times one shot is not enough to kill someone," says Hope, "So if you only have one shot, you have to make it count."

_To test the Flintlock Pistol, another ballistics g__el torso has been set up, but with one key difference: this one's wearing a steel cuirass to test if the pirate's long range weapon can get through the musketeer's armor._

Captain Jack Sparrow readies a Flintlock Pistol, with two more strapped to a belt going diagonally down his chest.

_Since pirates carried multiple Flintlock Pistols, Captain Jack Sparrow will use three to try and kill the target._

"Captain Sparrow, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On three," Dass counted down, "Two, one, fire!"

Captain Jack Sparrow fires the first Flintlock Pistol at the target, with the round bouncing off the steel armor. Putting the spent one back, the pirate captain pulls out his second pistol and aims at the neck. When he fires, the round goes down and to the left, hitting the steel armor again.

"Captain Sparrow, this is your third and final shot!"

Captain Jack Sparrow, in order to get at least one kill, aims the last pistol at the head and fires. This time, the round goes straight through the target's left eye.

"Okay, so we only have to talk about two things," Hope explains to the experts, "The shot through the eye will hit the brain, causing a kill. The second thing is, simply put, you didn't get through the armor."

"On the second shot," Captain Jack Sparrow claimed, "I was aiming for the neck. However, because of the smooth barrel, it went down and to the left."

"So that means that you have no accuracy," D'Artagnan clarified, "So you have to use that weapon closer and we can still get you from a distance."

_Both __firearms are equally lethal weapons, but which one gives its warrior the edge?_

"That musket blew me away with its performance," Dass told Hope and Dexter in the Fight Club, "Plus it went beyond my expectations. So, for me, the edge goes to the Musketeers."

"Both weapons have the flintlock mechanism, and both only have one shot," says Hope as she states her opinion, "However, the pistol couldn't get through the musketeer's armor. So I have to agree with you. The edge goes to the Musketeers."

_For long range weapons, the French Musketeers get the edge with Flintlock Musket._

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 1**

Episode 1 was actually written on the spot. Since I was unable to figure out a good opponent for the Starship Troopers on the spot, the Delta Squad was created and their bio expanded upon during and after the writing of the first episode.

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_Pirates are locked in a deadly showdown with French Musketeers to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. However, there is one more thing that needs to be considered: an X-Factor._

_For the French Musketeers, their X-Factor is that they come from a royal bloodline._

"In order to become part of the musketeers, you have to have some form of royalty in your family," Porthos explained, "Which means someone who already has experience in sword fighting and horseback riding."

_For the pirates, their X-Factor lies with what would happen if they were caught._

"The moment you join a pirate crew, you become a wanted man," Will Turner clarifies, "No matter where you go, if you're a pirate, they will not hesitate to kill you. So you have to fight for your life everywhere you go as a pirate."

_One way for pirates to ensure that they get out alive is by using a terrifying weapon thrown at their enemies._

Will Turner grabs a Grenado and heads out to the firing range for to use it in a test.

_The Grenado: Black powder bombs that can be thrown onto a ship's deck and effectively clear it._

Grenado:

Size: 5"

Weight: 10 ounces

Substance: Clay, Black powder, Scrap Metal

"This is a pirate's favorite way to clear a ship deck," Will Turner claims, showing the Grenado to the experts, "The Grenado. This little devil is filled with scrap metal and black powder. Just light the fuse, and throw it at your enemy."

"Shrapnel is just one of the three killing factors of a weapon like this," Hope explains, "The other two killing factors are the pressure wave caused by the explosion and the deafening noise that could cause hearing loss."

_Out on the firing range, a test has b__een set up to test the deadliness of the Grenado. Three manikins have been set up around a chest full of fake treasure. Only one of the manikins has been given a steel cuirass to see if the shrapnel will get through the musketeer's armor._

"For this test, these manikins will have shock watch stickers," Dass explains to the viewer as he puts green and purple stickers on the manikins, "If the sensor on the purple sticker is tripped, than this guy is disoriented. If the sensor on the green sticker is tripped, than this guy is dead."

Will Turner, grenado in hand, gets within twenty feet from the test setup. Five feet behind him, a blast shield has been set up to protect him from the shrapnel. The rest of the experts are thirty feet away behind blast shields to stay alive.

"Will, on your go, throw the grenade!"

Will Turner lights the grenado's fuse with a match, before throwing the explosive at the test setup. As the explosive lands near the chest, Will has just enough time to get behind the blast shield.

KABOOM!

The shrapnel from the grenado lacerates all three manikins, clearly illustrating the lethal potential of explosive devises.

"This guy is (BLEEP)," Dexter exclaims, with excitement in his voice, "This guy is toasted, and that guy is toast anywhere armor is not protecting!"

"Dude, I don't think any of these guys made it from the blast wave or the shrapnel," Dass stated as he took off the steel cuirass, "Yeah, the green shock watch is tripped. This guy is clearly dead."

_Despite the evidence, the Mu__sketeers claim that they have the better explosive weapon._

"This will kill them," Porthos says as he grabs a classic weapon and heads out to the firing range with it.

_The Grenade: The or__ig__inal French explosive that __the musketeers used to take out any__ nuisances._

Grenade:

Size: 5"

Weight: 12 ounces

Substances: Iron, Black powder, Scrap metal

"This is the original Grenade," Porthos exclaimed, showing the grenade to the experts, "This was thrown at the enemy when lit and then kill anyone who was unfortunate enough to have gotten in the way."

_To test the lethality of the Grenade, the same test setup has been created, but with manikins dressed up as pirates around the fake treasure chest._

"Porthos, when you're ready, throw the grenade!"

Porthos quickly lights the fuse and throws it at the test setup. The grenade lands near one the pirate stand-ins, as Porthos gets behind the blast shield just in time.

BOOM!

This time, one of the manikins is on the ground, having its legs blown off by the grenade. The manikin close by is covered in shrapnel, with the last pirate stand-in looking like he just survived the blast of the explosive device.

"This guy should invest in some peg legs," Hope jokes, looking over the damage, "Especially since he has no legs. In this condition, this guy will bleed to death if the pressure wave didn't get him. His buddy near him is not in a happy place, especially since he has a chunk in his chest and, well, we know where some the shrapnel went."

"Looks like all your little pirate buddies are au revoir," Porthos stated with a smirk to Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Man, the third guy looks clean," Dass exclaims while looking for any shrapnel on a manikin, "Heck, the purple shock watch sticker isn't tripped. This means this guy survived with blood from his buddies on him."

_Both explosives are certainly lethal, but which special weapon gives its warrior the edge?_

"The grenade didn't trill me as much as the grenado did," says Dexter, "Along with the better killing power than the grenade. I have to give the edge to the Grenado."

_For special weapons, the Pirates get the edge with the Grenado._

_Coming up, the Pirates fire a weapon they say will blow a hole in the musketeer's armor, and later, the Musketeers retaliate with a duo of steel killers._

_Pirates or French Musketeers: Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?_

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 1**

Starship Troopers vs. Delta Squad is the first episode to not have any real close range weapons. This is due in part because the Starship Troopers don't have any real melee weapons to fight off their enemies with. To make it a fair fight, the Delta Squad didn't use any melee weapons as well.

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_Pirates, cutthroats of the high seas, vs. French Musketeers, guards of Frances borders. Now, we are one step closer to revealing who is deadliest. So far, the French Musketeers steel cuirass armor has protected them from the Pirate's long range weapon._

_Now, the Pirates claim they have a weapon that will blow away their newest opponents._

"Let's see how they like this," says Captain Jack Sparrow, who grabs a Blunderbuss from the table and gets it ready for the tests.

_The Blunderbuss: The pirate's most destructive weapon and the pirate version of the modern shotgun._

Blunderbuss:

Size: 3'

Weight: 5 lbs.

Range: 10 feet

"This is a pirate's way of getting what he wants," Captain Jack Sparrow explains, showing the experts the Blunderbuss, "The pirate shotgun. With this weapon, called a Blunderbuss, I can kill even armored opponents."

"What kind of ammo do you use for this weapon?" Dass asked.

"Pirates used ammunition normally called 'shot'," answered Captain Jack Sparrow. "Shot is many small lead balls that, when shot out, spray out at an opponent. The spread of the shot increases the farther you get."

_To test the lethality of the Blunderbuss, we have set up a ballistics foam torso with a steel cuirass to see if the Blunderbuss can make it through the Musketeer's armor. For the ammunition, Captain Jack Sparrow will use BBs from the weapon._

At an indoor firing range, Captain Jack Sparrow aims the Blunderbuss at the ballistics foam target and prepares to fire.

"Okay, Captain Sparrow," says Dexter, "Fire when ready."

"Fire in the hole," yells Captain Jack Sparrow, as he pulls the trigger of the Blunderbuss.

CLICK!

Captain Jack Sparrow looked at the Blunderbuss, before saying, "Misfire."

"When you hold this weapon like this, you're okay," Will Turner explains to the viewer, with the Blunderbuss vertical before holding the weapon turned to the viewer, "When you hold it like this, the black powder runs out. In turn, there is not enough of a spark to ignite the black powder.

_But when it does fire…_

Captain Jack Sparrow fires the Blunderbuss, resulting in a hole in the steel cuirass. At the bottom of the armor, blood can be seen flowing from the wound.

_The steel cuirass finally gives way for a solid kill._

_But our French Musketeer experts claim to have the better firearm that can match the Blunderbuss._

Porthos grabs a Wheel-lock Pistol from the musketeer table and proceeds to the indoor firing range.

_The Wheel-lock Pistol: A gun a firing mechanism so complex, it was designed by watchmakers._

Wheel-lock Pistol

Size: 14"

Weight: 2 lbs.

Range: 10 feet

"This is our answer to the Blunderbuss," Porthos states while showing the Wheel-lock Pistol to the experts, "The Wheel-lock Pistol. This weapon can be used to kill any unarmored opponent and move on to the next enemy."

"Let's go test it," says Dass, showing Porthos to the test setup.

_To test the Wheel-lock Pistol, a ballistics foam torso is placed ten feet out from the shooter area. Porthos will have two shots to show the lethal potential of the Wheel-lock Pistol._

"Okay, Porthos," says Dexter. "When you're ready, start the test."

Porthos aims the firearm at the target's chest, before firing a shot through the targeted area. Porthos reloads the weapon, taking twenty seconds before cocking it and aiming the Wheel-lock Pistol at the ballistics foam torso. Porthos quickly pulls the trigger, only to hear a very worrying sound from the weapon.

CLICK!

Quickly cocking the weapon a second time, Porthos fires the second shot through the ballistics foam target's head.

_Although both weapons have the potential to be killers, which one gives its warrior the upper hand in medium range?_

"I hate to say it, but I can't decide," Dass sadly states to Hope and Dexter, "Both weapons have the killing potential, but both weapons also misfired."

"The advantage of the Blunderbuss is the fact that it can get through the Musketeer's armor," says Hope as she stated her opinion, "But the Wheel-lock Pistol doesn't need to get through armor because the Pirate isn't wearing armor."

"Despite these tests that clearly show that both weapons have killing potential," Dexter explained, "These weapons also show a tendency to misfire, which could end up killing the warrior using that weapon. So, in the end, neither warrior gets the edge."

_For medium range weapons, the edge is a draw for both the Pirates and French Musketeers._

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 1**

The Morita Rocket Launcher is the first weapon to get the edge and score fewer kills than opposing weapon. The Morita Rocket Launcher scored 140 kills in the simulation, while the PLX-1 Rocket Launcher scored 156 kills in the simulation. So, despite having the edge for the weapon category, the Starship Troopers had 16 kills less than the Delta Squad for Special Weapons.

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_Back in the Fight Club, we're one step closer to an all-out death match between murderous Pirates and the noble French Musketeers._

_One thing that these warriors had in common is their form of close range fighting. Both of these warriors fight their enemies with swords, and for the French Musketeer, their blades of choice are…_

D'Artagnan thrusts a Rapier into a football tackle dummy before using a Main Gauche and thrusting the smaller blade into the practice dummy.

_The Rapier and its deadly companion, the Main Gauche: Two thrusting weapons that pack one heck of a punch._

Rapier/Main Gauche

Size: 39"/10"

Weight: 2.2 pounds/1.2 pounds

Substance: Steel

"These are the weapons of the choice for French Musketeers," D'Artagnan explains to the experts, "The Rapier is used for offensive attack, while the Main Gauche is used as a defensive weapon."

"The Main Gauche sounds like a French word," Dass comments.

"You're correct about that," D'Artagnan confirms, "Main Gauche is French for 'left hand'. This is because the Rapier was used in the right hand, while the Main Gauche was used in the left."

_To test the lethal potential of the Rapier and Main Gauche, a ballistics gel torso, simulating human flesh and bone, has been setup. D'Artagnan needs to deliver five kill strikes to the target for this to be an accurate test._

D'Artagnan stands in front of the ballistics gel torso, with the Rapier in his right hand and the Main Gauche in his left hand.

"D'Artagnan, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On three," Dass counted down, "Two, one, go!"

D'Artagnan starts off with stabbing the Rapier through the left eye, hitting the brain. Pulling out the Rapier, the Musketeer expert then stabs the Rapier through the neck, before pulling it out again and stabs the Rapier in between two ribs and pierces the heart. Now using the Main Gauche, D'Artagnan stabs the parrying dagger into the stomach before pulling it out and taking out the right eye.

"Be careful, doctor coming in," says Hope as she comes in to assess the damage. "Okay, so with the first and the last strike, you went through the eye and hit the brain, which will kill. The second strike, you went through the neck. This will cause a kill as well. Third strike, you hit the heart which is death. The fourth strike, you went through the stomach. This will cause a delay kill, meaning he will die, just not immediately."

"There was one problem with these weapons," Will Turner pointed out, "The weapons only deliver a thrusting strike. With the Cutlass, we can thrust as well as slash through an opponent."

_The Cutlass: The go-to blade for pirates and the weapon of choice for any cutthroat._

Cutlass

Size: 30"

Weight: 2.1 lbs.

Substance: Carbon steel

"The Cutlass is superior to the Rapier and Main Gauche due to the fact that it can slash," Will Turner tells the experts. "Not only that, but you don't need much room to come down with a huge force."

_To test the true potential of the Cutlass in battle, two pigs are suspended from the ceiling to simulate human flesh and bone. Much like D'Artagnan, Will Turner needs to score five kill shots for this to be an accurate test._

"Will Turner, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On three," Dexter counted down, "Two, one, hack them up!"

Will Turner went to the first pig and ran the target through with the Cutlass, before pulling the blade out. Turning to the second pig, Will slashed at the midsection of the target. With the target almost cut in half, Will Turner slashes again and sends the bottom half of the pig to the ground. Going back to the first pig, he slashes the midsection of the last target in half with just two swings.

"For your first strike, you went for the chest area," Hope states as she explains the damage, "Actually going through the entire pig. With your other four strikes, you cut both pigs in half."

"Don't forget, we have armor on," Porthos comments.

"Only for your torso, not anywhere else," Captain Jack Sparrow argued, "Which means if we went for your head, you will be no use to your comrades."

_Both weapons have killing potential, but which close range weapon do our experts think have the edge?_

"Both of these weapons have the killing potential," Hope states, "However, the Cutlass can both slash and thrust. So my edge has to go to the Cutlass."

_For close range, the Pirates get the edge with the Cutlass._

_With our testing complete, and the data in the computer system, it's time for the answer to the locker room question._

_Coming up, it's the final showdown. Pirates vs. French Musketeers, who will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior?_

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 1**

The Delta Squad is the first warrior to win after scoring more kills at both long range and medium range. However, the Starship Troopers was able to scored more kills at long range and close range. This is the first episode to have something like this occur.

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_The final showdown has arrived; it's time to find out just who would win in a death match between Pirates and French Musketeers._

_For the Pirates, we tested four classic weapons: Grenado, Flintlock Pistol, Cutlass, and the Blunderbuss._

_For the French Musketeers, we tested four weapons in their arsenal: Grenade, Flintlock Musket, Rapier/Main Gauche, and the Wheel-lock Pistol._

_For special weapons, the Pirate's Grenado went up against the French Musketeer's Grenade._

"The Grenade only had the pressure wave going one direction," Hope states, "Which means that there is a possibility for someone to survive. However, the Grenado killed all three targets."

_Edge: Pirates_

_For long range weapons, the Pirate's Flintlock Pistol shot it out with the French Musketeer's Flintlock Musket._

"The Flintlock Musket is much more accurate than the Flintlock Pistol," Dass exclaims. "Not only that, but the Flintlock Musket is the more long range weapon of these weapons."

_Edge: French Musketeers_

_For close range weapons, the Pirate's Cutlass clashed with the French Musketeer's Rapier and Main Gauche combination._

"Despite these blades being very deadly," Dexter explains, "The fact that the Cutlass can both thrust and slash while the Rapier and Main Gauche only thrust is a critical element."

_Edge: Pirates_

_Finally, for medium range, our experts had to choose between the Pirate's Blunderbuss and the French Musketeer's Wheel-lock Pistol._

"Despite both weapons having the potential to kill," Dass stated, "Both weapons have the same chance of misfiring. With that, I have to say that these weapons are dead even."

_Edge: Draw_

_With the testing complete, Dexter loads all the data into the simulation program to determine the winner. To make sure that either warrior wins by a single lucky blow, the simulation will be run a thousand times with five French Musketeers against a crew of five Pirates._

_It'll be a battle of opposites._

_Criminals…_

(A pirate shoots a man with a Blunderbuss before lobbing a Grenado into the hold of a ship.)

_Vs. Nobility_

(A French Musketeer is in a private duel with an aristocrat before killing his opponent with his Rapier.)

_Loyalty for Money…_

(A pirate crew takes a chest full of treasure from a sailing ship before taking off.)

_Vs. Loyalty for France_

(Three Musketeers fight invaders from Spain before killing their attackers with a Grenade.)

"That's about all I can handle," Dexter states, "It's time to run the simulation and see who is the deadliest warrior."

With a quick stroke over the keyboard, the simulation begins.

-Fight-Start-

In a forested area of France, five French Musketeers are out on patrol. The leader, a man with brown hair and a goatee, had a Wheel-lock Pistol at the ready. Two of his men, one with a black mustache and hair, the other a red head, are armed with Flintlock Muskets. Another man, a dirty blonde with a beard, is armed with another Musket, while the last man, a blonde, is armed with a Wheel-lock Pistol.

_French Musketeers: 5_

Nearby, a pirate captain with a black beard was counting the treasure he and his four man crew had taken. One of his crew members, a red head with a hook for a left hand, was on look out. Two other crew members, one bald with an eye patch and the other a black haired man, were cleaning their guns. The last pirate, a brown haired man with a peg leg, was helping the Captain get the treasure back in the chest.

_Pirates: 5_

_French Musketeers: 5_

"Captain," the red headed pirate shouted, "We got company!"

True to his word, the French Musketeers had stumbled upon the pirate crew. The bald pirate pulled out a Flintlock Pistol and fired the weapon at the dirty blonde musketeer. The bullet hit his steel cuirass, knocking the man on his back. The blonde musketeer helped up his comrade, as the red headed musketeer fired his Musket. The bullet hit the peg legged pirate in the chest, sending him to the ground.

_Pirates: 4_

_French Musketeers: 5_

The pirate captain pulled out a Grenado and lit the fuse. However, the brown headed musketeer spotted the explosive.

"Grenade!"

The pirate captain lobbed the explosive at the French Musketeers, who had started to scatter. As the pirates ran the opposite direction, the Grenado exploded.

KABOOM!

One piece of the shrapnel hit the red headed musketeer in the back of his head, killing the poor soul.

_Pirates: 4  
_

_French Musketeers: 4_

The French Musketeers regrouped and followed the pirates. As the area was abandoned, the treasure chest was lying where it was dropped by the pirates.

Meanwhile, the pirates stopped at the forest entrance to a rocky valley. The pirate captain and the bald pirate kept going, as the red headed pirate and the black haired pirate took out Flintlock Pistols. The Musketeers were greeted by the red headed pirate, who shot the dirty blonde musketeer in the head and kills him.

_Pirates: 4_

_French Musketeers: 3_

The brown haired musketeer fired his Wheel-lock Pistol at the red headed pirate, while the blonde musketeer fired his Flintlock Musket at the black haired pirate. Both bullets hit their mark, with the red headed pirate being hit in the chest and the black headed pirate being hit in the stomach region.

As the black haired and brown haired musketeers follow the path, the blonde musketeer went up to the black haired pirate. Stepping on the pirate's hand, which had been trying to take out a Cutlass, the musketeer puts a bayonet on his Musket. Using it as a spear, the blonde musketeer thrusts the bayonet into the downed pirate's chest. After a quick twist, the blonde musketeer pulls the bayonet out and runs to catch up with his partners.

_Pirates: 2_

_French Musketeers: 3_

As the blonde musketeer joins up with his fellow men, the bald pirate comes from behind a rock and fires a Blunderbuss at the blonde musketeer. The armor proves no defense, as the blonde musketeer falls to the ground dead.

_Pirates: 2_

_French Musketeers: 2_

Seeing the pirate duck behind the rock, the black haired musketeer pulls out a Grenade. Getting the message, the brown haired musketeer lights the fuse, and his partner lobs the explosive behind the rock.

BOOM!

_Pirates: 1_

_French Musketeers: 2_

The last two remaining musketeers follow the path left by the pirate captain and arrive on a beach. Twenty feet away, the pirate captain turns to see that the musketeers have caught up.

"Bloody hell," the pirate captain muttered, as he draws a Flintlock Pistol and aims it. With a quick pull of the trigger, he fires the bullet. However, he misses both musketeers by a mile. The black haired musketeer ran to the pirate until he was ten feet from the pirate captain. He quickly pulls out a Wheel-lock Pistol and pulls the trigger.

CLICK!

The musketeer's Wheel-lock Pistol had misfired. The pirate captain pulls out a second Flintlock Pistol and fires it. The black haired musketeer falls to the ground, with a bullet wound in his head.

_Pirates: 1_

_French Musketeers: 1_

The pirate captain pulls out a third pistol and fires it at the last musketeer. The bullet went low and to the left, just barely missing the musketeer. The last musketeer pulls out his Rapier and Main Gauche, as the pirate captain pulls out his Cutlass. The pirate captain tries to slash the musketeer's face, only for his attack to be parried by the Main Gauche.

The musketeer goes for a thrust with his Rapier, only for the pirate captain to side step the attack. The pirate captain goes for an overhead chop, only to be stabbed in the leg by the Main Gauche. As the pirate captain drops to a kneeling position, the musketeer thrusts his Rapier through the pirate captain's neck. Pulling the blade out, the French Musketeer lets the pirate captain's body falls to the sandy ground.

_Pirates: 0_

_French Musketeers: 1_

The brown headed musketeer raises his Rapier to the air and shouts, "Vive le Roi (Long live the king)!"

-Fight-End-

"Out of a thousand battles, our French Musketeers were victorious with 528 kills to their credit," Dexter explains, "This is due in large part of their armor and the Flintlock Musket."

_But it was close. Out of a thousand battles, the Pirates won 472 victories, with the Blunderbuss and Cutlass being their most lethal weapons._

Pirates:

Flintlock Pistol: 80

Blunderbuss: 142

Cutlass: 130

Grenado: 120

All-in-all: 472

_The French Musketeers earned 528 victories, with their best weapons being the Flintlock Musket and the Rapier/Main Gauche combo._

French Musketeer:

Flintlock Musket: 200

Wheel-lock Pistol: 75

Rapier/Main Gauche: 128

Grenade: 125

All-in-all: 528

"I find it no surprise that the French Musketeers won," Dass exclaims, "They were given the best weapons money could buy, and they used armor to protect their chest."

"Even though the Pirates did give the Musketeers a run for their money," Hope states, "The musketeers, with their armor, won in the end."

Captain Jack Sparrow had a calm look on his face, before saying, "At least I wasn't the pirate captain in the simulation."

"I am proud that we won," D'Artagnan exclaimed, "This just lets the musketeers hold their heads up a little higher for being able to win against pirates."

(Four French Musketeers raise their rapiers and hold them together. These four musketeers are shown to be the legendary Three Musketeers, along with D'Artagnan.)

_Sorry to all pirate fans (including myself)._

_Next time:_

_Highlander warrior: The Scottish rebels who charged into battle for their country's freedom from Great Britain._

_Vs…_

_Gladiator: The crowd killing thriller of Ancient Rome who killed other Gladiators in order to continue to live._

_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_

* * *

Hey, I need help. I need three authors who are willing to be experts for the next episode. I need one expert for the Highlander and two experts for the Gladiator. First come first serve policy. PM me if you want to be an expert for the next episode, along with which warrior you will be doing the tests for, and I will tell you the rest from their.


	3. Highlander vs Gladiator

**A Highlander Warrior**

(A Scottish man in traditional Highlander warrior clothes stands in front of a black background as he swings around a huge sword.)

Ruthless Scottish rebels who were led by William Wallace and were determined to drive the English out of their homeland.

(A Highlander Warrior swings his Claymore sword and knocks away a knight's shield, before doing another swing with the massive sword and beheading the English knight.)

**A Gladiator**

(A muscular man with an unarmored chest and a bronze helmet stands before a black background as he thrusts a three pronged spear at an unseen opponent.)

The crowd thrilling killer of Ancient Rome, who constantly fought other men in a never ending battle to the death in order to live to see the next day.

(A Gladiator blocks a blow with his shield from another fighter before the Gladiator plunges a Trident into his opponent's chest.)

_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe-to-toe._

_No rules, No safety, No mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

In the Fight Club outside Los Angles, California, the sound of weapons clashing could be heard. Two strange men were using massive swords in huge movements, while a man and a woman were using some weapons that were probably made by mad men.

_Welcome to the Fight Club. We have gathered a team of scientists, doctors, and weapon experts to see who would win in a death match between two of history's most misunderstood warriors._

_The Highlander Warrior: Crazed men who fought the British army to a standstill in order to take the English out of Scotland._

_Vs.…_

_The Gladiator: Men who thrilled spectators by killing other Gladiators in battles to the death._

**Highlander Warrior:**

**Height: 6'**

**Origin: Scotland**

**Gear: 40 lbs.**

**Armor: Chainmail**

* * *

**Gladiator:**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Origin: Rome**

**Gear: 10 – 38 lbs.**

**Armor: Bronze and steel**

A man with dark brown hair, wearing a brown Jedi robe and a lightsaber on his belt, was calibrating some equipment for a test.

_Lead biomedical scientist and a bounty hunter Jedi, __**Dass Jennir**__, will measure the killing power of each warrior's weapons._

"For this episode, we are moving to the era before black powder," Dass Jennir states with joy, "Which means that these warriors have some of the weapons that are at their prime. So not only are we not looking at guns and bombs, but this will be the start of the historical episodes, which is a bonus for me."

A woman with brown hair in a doctor's surgical outfit and a lab coat was checking the damage done to a ballistics gel torso.

_Forensic scientist and surgeon, __**Hope Woods**__, will provide insight to the damage that the weapons can do to an opponent._

"Even though we don't have any black powder weapons on this episode," Hope explains, "These are some of the most terrifying weapons I have seen, and I am sure that the experts will not be holding back."

A man with cybernetic gear on the left side of his face, with a red light acting as his left eye and had a trench coat covering his body, was typing on a computer making some changes to a certain program.

_Former Cybernetic Police Enforcer and computer whiz, __**Dexter "Hacker" Reeds**__, will impute the weapon's data into a simulation program developed by Slytherine Studios to determine the winner._

"For this episode, it will be a simple man against man battle," Dexter comments, "Which means that since these warriors were separated by the English Channel for 794 years, this is the first time either of them met in battle."

_The simulation will run a thousand battles between a Highlander Warrior and a Gladiator. The winner will be the Deadliest Warrior._

A young man with yellow-green skin and black hair was wearing a pair of khaki's and a grey shirt with a Velociraptor on it. In his hands, which were tipped with claws, was a huge sword.

_**Kujo Szajowski**__, an expert with sword fighting and Highlander weapons, will lead the charge for the Highlander warriors._

"Highlanders are the toughest men that Scotland has to offer," Kujo calmly stated, "If fully armored knights didn't stand a chance, what makes the Gladiator any different?"

A black, anthro dragon wearing a red shirt and blue jeans was sparing with Kujo, using the same exact sword that his fellow expert was using.

_Also fighting for the Highlanders warriors, __**Shadow Hexner**__, an expert horseback rider and blade master, plus a world expert on the Scottish rebels._

"These Gladiators are nothing but a joke," Shadow chuckled, "We Highlander warriors have a goal, a reason for fighting our enemies. We want to take the English out of our home, and make sure that they stay away."

_Lead by the most famous Scottish rebel, William Wallace, the Highlander warriors went into battle to win Scotland's freedom. With devastating weapons that were able to get through an English knight's armor, these men were able to hold off against the better armed English army. Although these Scotsmen eventually failed to get Scotland free from Britain, their warrior mentality have since inspired countless generations of Scotsmen._

_The Highlander experts are confident that their warrior will win the battle. But so are the experts of the Gladiators._

A man with brown hair, who was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans, had a round shield and a curved sword in his hands, which he was using on a football practice dummy.

_**Trent Lincoln**__, a former Ultimate Fighter and an expert on the wicked weapons of the Gladiator, will take command of the Roman death boxer's newest fight._

"Gladiators are the strongest men that the trainers could find," Trent stated with confidence, "These men were criminals, slaves, and rarely free men. That is the type of men that were honed to fight other men."

A woman with red hair, who was wearing black pants and a green shirt, was wielding a three-pronged spear and thrusting the spear into another football practice dummy.

_**Michele Cicero**__, an expert on the training of Gladiators and using the Gladiator's famous weapons, will help test the wicked arsenal used by the Gladiators._

"Many people like to think that Gladiators fought for their freedom," Michele comments, "What these people don't know is that they rarely became free. A Gladiator takes the job given to him until he is slain in battle."

_In the Roman Colosseum, Gladiators fought against fellow Gladiators in a bloody sport in order to thrill the Roman crowds. With so many different types of Gladiators, many wicked weapons and many styles of the Gladiator helmet were produced to distinguish between the Gladiators. When the end of the fight was near, it was up to the crowd if the fallen Gladiator's life should be spared, which some crowds didn't let happen._

_When the Gladiator faces off against the Highlander warrior, which one does our experts think will survive the battle?_

"Based on the weapons that the Gladiator is bringing, my pregame prediction goes to the Gladiator," Hope explains, "These weapons are made to kill and main a person, so it's no doubt that the Gladiator will ultimately come out on top."

"My pregame prediction goes to the Highlander warrior," Dass exclaims, "These guys are fighting for a goal they believe in, and the Claymore Sword is the biggest sword I've seen up to now."

_The Claymore Sword: The biggest sword ever produced, the massive blade was able to cut a man to ribbons._

Claymore Sword

Length: 47-55 inches

Weight: 4.9-6.2 lbs.

Substance: Steel

"This magnificent weapon is the Scottish broadsword, most often called the Claymore Sword," Kujo explained to the experts, "The Claymore Sword is one of the biggest swords ever, and has the blade that's almost four feet long."

"Man, looks like the Earth's equivalent to the lightsaber," Dass Jennir commented.

"Earth may not be close to Star Wars technology," Kujo agreed, "But the Claymore Sword was a lightsaber to the Highlanders."

_To measure the killing power of the massive sword, our experts have set up the first test._

Kujo, with his Claymore in hand, stands near three ballistics gel torsos.

_Three ballistics gel torsos, complete with synthetic organs and bones, have been set up to create the first test._

"Kujo, are you ready?"

"Ready."

"On three," Dass counted down, "Two, one, chop them up!"

With a war cry, Kujo swung the Claymore sword and took all three gel heads from the torsos. Kujo then proceeded to bring the blade down, hacking into the left shoulder of the center torso. With the torso to the right, Kujo stabbed the Claymore sword through the left chest region. Then, with one mighty swing, tore the blade out of the gel torso. With one last swing, the blade was brought down on the last intact torso, creating a massive wound on the right shoulder.

"What the (BLEEP) was that man," Dexter stated in pure shock, "You took their heads off in one swing!"

"Well, I don't know if there is anything left for me to save," Hope explains as she assesses the damage with rubber gloves, "You were able to cut through the necks like they were nothing. This is a one strike, three kill blade."

"After what I just saw," Dass exclaims, "That is the most terrifying bladed weapon that I have ever seen."

"This guy looks like a train started to run him over," Hope continues with the torso on the right, "You took the blade and ripped open his chest from the side. This guy will bleed out, possible even kill him."

"His buddies look like they just had their shoulders separated," Dexter spoke up, "When I see damage like this, it usually means that a train killed someone."

Hope focuses on the other gel torsos, as she continues: "The guy on the left will bleed out, and has his right lung sliced open. The last guy is totally dead. His left shoulder is cleaved open, his left lung has been sliced open, and his heart is also sliced open."

_Despite the damage, our Gladiator experts are unimpressed._

"This helmet is made of bronze," Trent states as he holds up a Gladiator helmet, "There is no way in heck you getting through this helmet."

"We don't need to get through that helmet," Shadow countered, "Highlanders are strong guys. Using the Claymore sword, we can knock it off you."

_To test the potential of the Claymore, another test has been set up to see what would happen when the Gladiator's helmet matches wits with the Claymore sword._

On another ballistics gel torso, a Gladiator's helmet has been strapped to the target's head. Kujo steps up to it, as he looks around for any weak points. After going around the target once, he stops in front of the target, waiting for the count down.

"Kujo, are you ready?"

"Ready."

"On three," Dass counted down, "Two, one, go!"

With one massive swing, the Claymore sword hits the side of the armor, before the massive sword takes the helmet off the head.

_The experts review the high speed camera footage to determine any possible injury to the target._

The footage shows the head moving with the helmet, which Hope immediately catches.

"The neck twisting like that is not good for anyone. If the helmet was knocked off like this in the simulation, the Gladiator's a goner."

"Even his he survives, that helmet is the most protection he has," added Dass, "Without the helmet and his shield, the Gladiator is a sitting duck."

_The Gladiators aren't giving up without a fight. They claim to have a weapon to counter the Scottish swordsman._

"The Highlander may have a big sword," Michele states while picking up a Trident, "But we have an answer to their sword. The weapon that made the Gladiators famous was the Trident."

_The Trident: A three pronged spear that could impale a man and was even better than a spear._

Trident

Length: 6 feet

Weight: 4 lbs.

Substance: Steel and wood

"This is Rome's answer to that idiotic weapon the Highlander has," Michele explains to the experts, "With three prongs, this weapon was even better than a spear. The outer prongs would get your target if the center prong missed."

"Looks like you can take a weapon away from your opponent with the weapon," Dexter spoke up.

"Your correct on that statement," continued Michele, "The Trident was paired up with the net, so once the Gladiator gets the net on you, you were much like a fish on a gig."

_To test the killing power of the Trident, a ballistics gel torso has been set up with synthetic organs and bones._

Michele mocked a strike with the Trident next to the gel torso, before stepping in front of the real test.

"Michele, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On three," Dexter counted down, "Two, one, impale!"

Michele thrusts the Trident into the gel torso, with the center prong hitting the apex of the heart. Funny enough, a squirt of blood went for Michele's eye, which caused her to flinch. She then pulled the Trident out of the target.

"No need for me to assess the damage," Hope grimly states, "If you hit this guy where you did, you hit the apex of the heart. He's long gone by now."

"As impressive as that was," Dass chimed in, "I remembered Michele flinching when blood went to her eye."

"If a Highlander warrior did that when he got blood coming to his eye," Shadow chuckled, "He would be called a sissy by his fellow warriors."

"I can fight blind," Michele countered.

"Even so, this test was inaccurate," Kujo exclaimed, "That torso was unarmored, and we Highlanders wear budded chainmail. I want this test done with the Highlander chainmail. Only then will it be an accurate test.

_Using the same target, another test is ready to be done. This time, it pits the Trident against budded chainmail._

"Michele, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On three," Dass counted down, "Two, one, impale!"

Once again, Michele thrusts the Trident into the gel torso, with the chainmail being little defense.

_Both weapons were able to get through the opponent's armor, but which one gives the warrior an edge?_

"I have a problem with the Trident, which is how it's used," Dexter told Hope and Dass, "The trident is a one dimensional weapon, only being able to thrust into an opponent. The Claymore sword is a three dimensional weapon, which gives my edge to the Highlander."

"The Trident did something I didn't see before," Hope says as she states her opinion, "It was able to get through chainmail. But the Claymore did something I never believed was possible. It cut off three heads."

"So," Dass wraps up, "Edge goes to the Highlander?"

"Edge, Highlander," Hope states.

_For medium range weapons, the edge goes to the Highlander warrior for the Claymore sword._

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 2**

The French Musketeer is the first warrior to win despite having only one edge for a weapons category. The French Musketeers only had the edge for long range, while the Pirates had the edge for both Close Range and Special Weapons. Both warriors were even for Medium Range weapons.

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_As our experts get ready to run the death battle between the Highlander Warrior and the Gladiator, there is one more factor that can't be programed into a computer._

_An X-Factor, and for the Highlander warrior, his X-Factor was a willingness to die for his country._

"You can't come in, take a man's country, and force them to bow to you," Shadow claims, "If anyone know that statement better than anyone, it's the Highlander Warrior."

_For the Gladiator, his X-Factor is a never ending struggle to survive in their battles._

"Gladiators don't have a fight or flight response," Trent exclaims, "Its fight only. In a circular arena, you can run but you can't hide. If you run, you die."

_To thrill the crowds, Gladiators carried weapons that were both lethal and deceptive. One of the most deceptive weapons is a sword that could get behind an enemy's shield._

Michele thrusts a Sica into a football dummy, before performing a chop to the head.

_The Sica: A weapon that's as deceptive as it is deadly; it was used as a finishing blow to any opponent._

Sica

Length: 30 in.

Weight: 2.5 lbs.

Substance: Hardened Steel

"This weapon was designed to go around any shield," Michele said as she demonstrated, "I can go under the shield, attack from the side, or even get the blade under the helmet and force the blade into the skull."

"A problem I see with it is that its small," Dass commented, "Do you think it could get to the Highlander before he gets to you?"

"Gladiators have shields," Michele countered, "How's that?"

_To test the Sica, our experts have set up four ballistics foam torsos. One is wearing a Gladiator helmet, one has a round shield, and a third is wearing the chainmail of the Highlander warrior. The last torso is left unarmored to test the lethal potential on an unarmored opponent._

Michele preps herself, as she holds a round shield and a Sica.

"Michele, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On three," Dass counted down, "Two, one, attack!"

Michele goes to the unarmored torso and stabs the Sica straight into the chest. Pulling the blade out, she goes to the helmeted target and stabs the blade under the helmet into the lower jaw and into the head. Pulling the blade out again, Michele focuses for the target behind a shield before thrusting the Sica around the shield into the foam torso's chest. After once again pulling the blade out, she tries to slice the last target's chest. However, the blade doesn't cut through the chainmail with a slice, so she thrusts the blade into the torso instead.

"Man, this is a blood bath," Dass exclaimed as the experts come to assess the damage, "That is a nasty blade you have there."

"Your first and last targets tell the same story," Hope explains, "Both were hit in around the center of the chest, meaning that the heart is now compromised."

Dass takes the Gladiator helmet off the target wearing it, before saying, "Holy crap! You got under the helmet, went into the lower jaw, and into the head!"

"The last guy is definitely killed," Dexter stated, "The shield didn't work to keep him safe."

_Our Highlander experts have a problem with the Sica being used to get around shields._

"Michele, if you come at me with that sword," Kujo exclaimed before pulling out a shield with a ten inch spike on it, "I don't think you will have a sword arm for long."

_When it comes to their weapon for close range, the Highlanders use a wicked weapon used to kill armored opponents._

"A knight's worst nightmare," Shadow chuckled as he held a War Hammer.

_The War Hammer: A weapon used to kill knights and was able to be used on horseback._

War Hammer

Length: 27 in.

Weight: 2.5 lbs.

Substance: Wood and steel

"This weapon actually came in many different sizes," Shadow explained, "With the same deadly purpose: To kill unarmored enemies."

"Why would a Highlander carry something this small?" Dass asked.

"A War Hammer this size can be used on horseback," Kujo answered, "And weighed much less than a War Hammer used to demount an opponent."

_To test the lethal potential of the War Hammer, our experts have set up three targets. One is a synthetic skull, the other two are synthetic skulls encased in ballistics gel. One of the ballistic gel heads has a Gladiator helmet, to measure the damage the War Hammer inflicts on a helmeted Gladiator._

"Okay, Shadow, here's what I want you to do," Dass explains to Shadow, "For the basic skull, smash it with the 'hammering' end. For the unarmored ballistics gel head, use the spike on the end. For the helmeted skull, use the 'hammering' end again followed by the end with the spike."

"Let's do this," the anthro dragon said.

"Shadow, are you ready?"

"Let's spill some blood!" Shadow replied.

"On three," Dexter counted down, "Two, one, smash!"

Using the crowned end of the War Hammer, Shadow smashed the synthetic skull into dust. With a quick twirl of the hammer to switch ends, Shadow proceeds to drive the spike into the unarmored ballistics gel head. After pulling the War Hammer's spike out of the ballistics gel head, he strikes the Gladiator helmet with the spike end, creating a small puncture hole in the helmet. Taking the spike out, Shadow twirls the War Hammer again and delivers a blow on the Gladiator's helmet. The outcome of the second blow is a slight dent.

"Jupiter is laughing at you, my friend," exclaimed Trent, "You were unable to get through the Gladiator's helmet, which means your Highlander has no chance!"

"Not true," Dass counters, "The sensor in the helmet recorded an impact force that would leave the Gladiator stunned."

After removing the helmet, Dass continues: "The spike made a hole that was able to present the very tip with the skin of the ballistic gel head. This means that the War Hammer can get a kill with the spiked end, even if the Gladiator has a helmet."

_Both the War Hammer and the Sica have the potential to get through the opponent's armor and score a kill, but which one gets the edge?_

"The War Hammer was impressive with it going through the Gladiator's helmet," Hope states, "But the Sica is able to get past any defense that is given to it."

_For close range weapons, the Gladiator gets the edge with the Sica._

_Coming up, the Gladiator test a weapon that could take the Highlander out from a distance, and the Highlander retaliates with a nasty combo of weapons._

_Gladiator or Highlander: Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?_

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 1**

In the simulation, both the Delta Squad and the Starship Troopers did not use one weapon each. The Delta Squad didn't use the PLX-1 Rocket Launcher (This is due in part that the Delta Squad were in a Republic Outpost) while the Starship Troopers didn't use the Morita Sniper Rifle (Watkins was killed before he was able to use the weapon).

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_In our fight club, we are one step closer to unleashing an all-out battle between a Highlander warrior and a Gladiator._

_For a long range assaults, the Gladiator's used one ancient weapon that was able to bring down an opponent._

"See this," Trent asked as he was holding a Sling, "This may look like some rope, but this is a deadly weapon."

_The Sling: A weapon that was made famous by the story of David using one to kill Goliath in battle._

Sling

Length: 2 ft.

Weight: Under 1 lb.

Substance: Braided wool and leather

"This is the Sling," Trent explained, "A very portable weapon, it is used to hurl stones at enemies, and if you ran out of the ammo you carry, you can use the rocks on the ground."

"This isn't a stone," Dass stated with a surprised expression, "This is a piece of lead. This makes that sling even more deadly."

"You are bringing a weapon that is extremely inaccurate," Shadow stated in disbelief, "To a battle where the difference is live and death?"

"This is better than any weapon than a Highlander has," Trent countered.

_To test the effectiveness of the Sling as a long range weapon, seven stands have been set up topped with a synthetic skull. Trent will have five shots to prove the lethal potential of the Sling._

Trent loads the Sling, while Dass stands nearby with a radar gun.

"Trent, when you are ready," Dexter exclaims, "Start hurling those stones!"

Trent starts to spin the Sling over his head before sending the hunk of lead at a skull. However, the lead missed the skull by a mile.

"59 miles per hour," said Dass.

Trent loads another hunk of lead before spinning the Sling over his head. When the lead is released, the projectile smacked into a skull and causes an indentation in the center of the jaws.

"60 miles per hour," said Dass.

Trent repeats the process of reloading, before sending another hunk of lead down range. This time the lead missed the skull by a mile again.

"Oh, so close," Kujo joked.

"57 miles per hour," said Dass.

Trent again started to spin the Sling, before sending a fourth hunk of lead at a skull. The lead smacked into the forehead of a skull, causing the bone to break open slightly.

"58 miles per hour," said Dass.

Trent spins the Sling over his head before sending the fifth and final hunk of lead at one of the target skulls. The lead smacked into the forehead of another skull, causing an indentation to form.

"59 miles per hour," said Dass, as the rest of the experts went to examine the skulls.

"This guy is going to have trouble eating for a while," Hope explained as she examined the damage, "The jaw bones are broken, which means that this guy could starve to death. The second guy is in even worse shape. Based on the break on the skull, I can say that this guy is down for the count."

"This guy looks worse than that his buddies," Dexter stated, referring to the last skull hit by the lead ammunition.

"This guy has a depressed skull fracture," Hope explains, "Which means that the bone is actually getting into the brain. We have seen boxers with this type of injury that win the fight, but then they die. This doesn't mean he could lose the fight, it just means that this person will be dead by the end of that day."

_The Highlander experts are not convinced of the killing power of the Sling. _

"This is a joke weapon," Shadow spoke up, "We have shields, which means the lead will not get to us. Besides that, the fact that you missed the targets twice shows me the inaccuracy that the Sling has."

_The long range weapon of the Highlander warrior is a foot longer than the Sling, and twelve times heavier._

"This is a weapon for any Highlander," Kujo chuckled as he picked up the Ball-&-Chain.

_The Ball-&-Chain: A weapon used by the Highlander warrior for both long range attacks and close range assaults._

Ball-&-Chain

Length: 3 ft.

Weight: 12 lbs.

Substances: Iron ball and steel chain

"This weapon may be heavier than the Sling," Kujo states to the experts, "But what it lacks in portability, it makes up for in weight." To demonstrate what he means, Kujo drops the iron ball, which makes a "thud" sound as it hits the floor.

"Whoa," Dexter exclaimed, "If you are going to be testing that both in close and a distance, than we need to head outside."

_Outside the fight club, our experts have set up the next test. Two ballistic foam targets have been set up for the close range usage of the weapon, while five more ballistic foam targets are set up in a patrol group fashion fifteen feet away._

"Kujo, are you ready?"

"Ready."

"On three," Dass counted down, "Two, one, smash them into oblivion!"

Kujo runs up to the two ballistics foam targets before swinging the Ball-&-Chain at one of the targets and smashing the face into oblivion. The second target gets the Ball-&-Chain to the chest, causing blood to bleed out of the wound. Kujo starts to spin in a circle for about five seconds, before releasing the Ball-&-Chain at the group of targets. The iron ball smashed one of the target's faces into oblivion, while the loop used as the grip goes into another foam target's chest and gets stuck.

"That is a face destroyer," Dexter exclaimed, "Those poor souls wouldn't be seen anytime soon!"

"That was impressive," Hope stated as she examined the wounds, "This guy's chest was smashed open, causing a kill. The guy with the loop stuck in his chest is also killed."

_While both the Sling and the Ball-&-Chain can cause death at a distance, which one do our experts believe gives its warrior the edge?_

"My edge goes to the Ball-&-Chain," Dass states to Dexter and Hope, "The amount of trauma it could cause was much more than the Sling."

"The Sling is much more lethal at a distance," Dexter countered, "Which means that the Sling will be getting more hits before the Ball-&-Chain can. My edge goes to the Sling."

"I agree with Dexter," Hope agrees, "Edge Gladiator."

_In a two-to-one vote, the Gladiator gets the edge for long range weapons with the sling._

_However, the Highlanders are ready to reveal their killer combination of weapons._

_Who will come out as the Deadliest Warrior?_

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 2**

Despite both weapons not getting the edge for medium range, the Blunderbuss was more effective than the Wheel-lock Pistol. With the Blunderbuss getting 142 kills while the Wheel-lock Pistol got 75, the Blunderbuss had 67 more kills than the Wheel-lock Pistol.

Also, despite having the edge for special weapons, the Pirate's Grenado had fewer kills than the French Musketeers Grenade. With the Grenado getting 120 kills while the Grenade had 125 kills, the Grenade had 5 more kills than the Grenado.

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_With one more test to go, the stage is almost set to run the simulation on the death battle between a Roman Gladiator and a Scottish Highlander warrior._

"Gladiators aren't going down without a fight," Michele stated, "Which means that the Highlander is going down hard."

"Highlander warriors are some of the best warriors that Scotland has ever produced," Kujo exclaimed, "If the Roman Empire tried to capture Scotland during the time of the uprising against England, then the Roman Empire would have lost many good man to the Highlander warriors!"

_To take down any enemy up close and personal, the Highlander warrior had a devastating combo of weapons ready at all times._

"Let's see how you handle these weapons," Shadow commented to himself as he picked up a Targe shield and Dirk dagger.

_The Targe Shield: A shield with a wicked ten inch spike that could impale enemies up close._

Targe Shield

Length: 21 in. diameter

Weight: 5 lbs.

Substance: Wood, cowhide, and a steel spike (10 in.)

_Along with its deadly companion, the Dirk Dagger: A blade that is used to as a defense weapon as well as for attack._

Dirk Dagger

Length: 20 in.

Weight: 1 lb.

Substance: Steel blade and wood handle

"This is a nasty combo that Highlander warriors use," Shadow explained as he shows off the Targe and Dirk, "The Targe shield can be used for both attack and defense, and then you can finish your opponent off with the Dirk dagger."

"That is a definite kill blow if it hits the exact portion of the body," Dass comments, "Which means that you can block a sword, impale the swordsman, and move on to the next guy."

"Basically," agreed Shadow.

_To test the lethalness of the Targe and Dirk, our experts have set up a ballistics gel torso for Shadow to use the weapon combo on._

"You won't mind if I strap an accelerometer to your arm, do you?" asked Dass, with a device in his hands.

"Not at all," Shadow answers, letting Dass strap the device on his arm.

_An accelerometer is placed onto Shadow's arm to track the amount of force that the Targe generates on impact._

"Shadow, are you ready?"

"Ready."

"On three," Dass counted down, "Two, one, go!"

With a war cry, Shadow charges at the ballistics gel torso before impaling the target with the steel spike of the Targe shield. Shadow follows up with stabbing the Dirk dagger into the base of the neck. Done with the test, Shadow proceeds to take the Targe's spike out of the target as the experts come in to access the damage.

"The neck shot is not needed to be talked about," Dexter states as he takes the Dirk dagger out of the target, "The Dirk went to his spine. Instant kill."

"The spike seems to have gone through the heart," Hope explains as she feels the back for any exit wounds, "I would say that this hole in the back is from the spike."

_Despite the impressive damage, the Gladiator experts see more defense than attack._

"That is a stupid reason to use a shield," Trent exclaims, "Take the spike off and use it as a shield, like it is supposed to be used."

"I only have one thing to say about that assessment," Kujo countered, "The spike is could take the arm of any Gladiator and make that arm useless. Even if you have the Sica, the Targe shield won't be doing down so easily."

_Our Gladiator experts are betting on their warrior's final weapons to bring home another victory for the Roman death boxer._

"Hope you like Rome," Trent mocked to the camera, "Because here comes a piece of it."

_The Cestus: The world's first boxing glove tipped with iron spikes for greater impact._

Length: 6 in.

Weight: Under 1 lb.

Substance: Leather with iron spikes

"This is the Cestus," Trent explained as he showed off his 'boxing glove', "These are the first boxing gloves ever created. The iron spikes will tear any part of your opponent, and it helps with a person's punch."

"I want to see is how much force the Cestus increases your punching power," Dass states, leading Trent to a punching bag.

_A force pad has been placed onto a punching bag to measure how much the Cestus jumps the force of the user's punch. Since Trent is a former UFC fighter, he will be performing the test with the Special Weapons._

"Okay, Trent," Dass explained, "I want you to hit the punching back with your bare fist before you punch with the Cestus. Whenever you're ready, go for it."

Trent gets ready to deliver a punch, before throwing his fist at the punching bag.

"Whoa," Dass stutters.

_Trent's punching power was what got him into the final rounds in the Octagon. Now he has scientific prove to back it up._

"You're punching power is just above that of an Olympic boxer," Dass states, "What this means is that if you punch someone in the nose or the cheek, those areas are going to bust."

_Trent takes aim at the punching bag with the Cestus attached to his hand._

Trent delivers another great punch to the bag, with the iron spikes hitting the bag first.

"I am getting three times as much force as your bare punch," Dass exclaims with shock.

_The Cestus is powerful, but it was just one of two weapons that the Gladiator used in combat._

"This is a punch that will cut you in half," Michele states as she helps get the Scissor onto Trent.

_The Scissor: A half-moon-shaped blade that can be driven into a person with one punch._

Scissor

Length: 18 in.

Weight: 5 lbs.

Substance: Hardened steel

"This is the Scissor," Trent explains to the experts, "This wicked weapon can be used to slash at an enemy and be punch into your enemy."

_The Scissor is vicious, but it will take a heavy weight to measure the power of the punch blade. A side of beef has been suspended to test the killing power of the Scissor._

Trent readies himself as he faces the beef target.

"Trent, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On three," Dexter counted down, "Two, one, cut that meat up!"

Trent punches the Scissor into the beef target, with the blade going all the way through the meat and bone. Trent continues this until he is about to cut the side of beef in half.

"I have nothing to say," Hope states with shock, "Except I can see you through this side of beef."

_Both warriors have aggressive special weapons, but which duo of weapons gives its warrior the edge?_

"The Cestus and Scissor are perfect killing tools," Dexter states, "But the Targe shield is able to be used defensively, and the Dirk can be used to set up a kill shot."

_For special weapons, the Highlander gets the edge with the Targe shield and Dirk dagger._

_With the testing complete, Dexter will now load the results into the simulation program that will determine the winner._

_Coming up, the final battle begins. The Highlander warrior or the Gladiator: Who will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior?_

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 1**

One could say the first of my Deadliest Warrior episodes was lopsided, due to the fact that the Delta Squad uses weapons that fire plasma bolts while the Starship Troopers use weapons that fire bullets.

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_The moment of truth has arrived; it's time to find out who will win a death match between a Highlander warrior and a Gladiator._

_We tested five weapons that the Highlander used in battle: the Ball-&-Chain, the Dirk dagger, the Targe shield, the War Hammer, and the Claymore Sword._

_For the Gladiator, we tested five weapons that were used for their matches: the Sling, the Cestus, the Scissor, the Sica, and the Trident._

_For long range weapons, the Ball-&-Chain butted heads with the Sling._

"In the simulation," Dexter explains, "We are going to see hits from the Gladiator before we see hits from the Highlander Warrior."

_Edge: Gladiator_

_For special weapons, the Targe shield and Dirk dagger fought it out with the Scissor and Cestus._

"The Scissor and Cestus require the user to get up close," Hope explains, "While the Targe shield and Dirk dagger can be used against a charging enemy."

_Edge: Highlander_

_For close range weapons, the War Hammer was pitted against the Sica._

"It doesn't matter if the War Hammer can get into the Gladiator's helmet," Dexter states, "The Sica was made to get around armor, and so it gets my edge."

_Edge: Gladiator_

_Finally, for medium range weapons, the Claymore Sword clashed with the Trident._

"The Trident may be longer," Dass exclaims, "But it's no match against the Highlander version of the lightsaber."

_Edge: Highlander_

_Dexter now loads all the weapons data into a computer program to simulate a thousand battles between a Highlander warrior and a Gladiator._

_It's a battle of opposites._

_Scotsman…_

(Several Highlanders charge at a group of knights.)

_Vs. Roman_

(Two Gladiators salute the Roman Emperor as they get ready to kill each other.)

_Freedom fighter…_

(A Highlander smashes a knight's helmet with the War Hammer, before slamming the weapon into the knight's back.)

_Vs. Crowd Thriller_

(A Gladiator cuts open his opponent's neck with the Sica after the Emperor gives the wounded opponent a thumbs down.)

"That's about as much data as we gathered, it's time to see who the deadliest warrior is," Dexter explains before typing on the keyboard and starting the simulation.

-Fight-Start-

In a rock infested desert, a Highlander warrior with a Targe shield and Ball-&-Chain jumps down from a rock. He walks forward ten feet when a Gladiator comes out from behind a boulder. Seeing the helmeted man, the Highlander warrior spins in a circle until he gets enough momentum and releases his grip on the Ball-&-Chain.

The projectile misses the Gladiator and hits a rock behind the Roman killer. In response, the Gladiator spins his Sling over his head before sending a hunk of lead at the Scottish rebel.

The Highlander warrior lifts up his Targe shield and has the hunk of lead bounce off the shield. The Scottish warrior pulls out his War Hammer, as the Gladiator puts on his Scissor. The Roman death boxer charges at the Highlander warrior, who gets ready to clash with his fearsome opponent. The Gladiator tries to slash the Scottish warrior, only for the Highlander to side step the attack.

Using his advantage, the Highlander warrior strikes the Gladiator's helmet with the War Hammer. The Roman death boxer, although stunned, slashes the Scotsman's chest. However, the Scissor fails to cut through the Scotsman's chainmail. The Scottish rebel kicks the Gladiator away, causing the Roman to lose the Scissor. The Highlander warrior charges at the Gladiator, only for the Roman death boxer to side step.

The Scottish rebel trips and lands with his Targe shield getting stuck in the ground. The Gladiator grabs his Trident and shield before he tries to impale his opponent. Fortunately, the Highlander warrior lets go of the Targe shield and rolls out of the way. The Scotsman swings with his War Hammer, only for the Roman death boxer to hook it with his Trident. With one swing, the Roman takes the War Hammer from the Scottish rebel and gets the weapon ten feet from the battle.

After backing away a few feet, the Highlander warrior pulls out his trusty Claymore Sword.

Now it was personal!

The Gladiator thrusts the Trident at the Scottish rebel, only for the Scotsman to side step to the right. Taking a massive swing with the Claymore Sword, the Highlander knocks the Gladiator's shield away. The Gladiator stumbles back, as the Scotsman grabs the Trident.

The Gladiator tries to pull the Trident from the Scottish rebel's grasp, but the Scotsman is not stupid. The Highlander warrior slashes the Gladiator's chest, making the Roman death boxer let go of the Trident. The Scotsman tosses the Trident aside, letting him have the upper hand.

The Gladiator unsheathes his Sica and charges the Scotsman. The Highlander warrior swings with the Claymore Sword again, this time knocking the Gladiator's helmet off. The Roman death boxer stumbles back, before running up to the Scottish rebel and punching the Scotsman in the face with the Cestus on his left hand.

The Scotsman stumbles back, as the Gladiator slashes his opponent's chest with his Sica. Fortunately for the Scottish rebel, his chainmail prevents any injury. The Roman death boxer prepares to stab into his opponent's chest when the Highlander takes out his Dirk dagger and stabs the small blade into the Gladiator's left shoulder.

The Roman death boxer takes a step back before pulling the dagger out. When the Gladiator looks back, the Highlander warrior swings his Claymore Sword and beheads the Roman. The body falls to the ground, with a pool of blood staining the Earth.

The Highlander warrior raises his Claymore Sword in the air and cries out in victory to the sky.

-Fight-End-

"Out of a thousand battles, our Highlander warrior won fifty-seven point seven percent of the time," Dexter explains, "This is due in large part to the Gladiator being mostly unarmored and the killing power of the Claymore Sword."

_The Highlander warrior claimed victory with 577 kills, with his Claymore sword being the deadliest weapon in the simulation._

Highlander warrior

Claymore Sword: 274

War Hammer: 109

Ball-&-Chain: 2

Targe Shield: 108

Dirk Dagger: 84

All-in-all: 577

_The Gladiator, despite the killing power of their Trident and Sica, only claimed 423 kills._

Gladiator

Trident: 167

Sica: 94

Sling: 1

Scissor: 84

Cestus: 77

All-in-all: 423

"The Gladiator, despite having wicked weapons," Hope states, "Were no match for the Highlander due to the Gladiator being used to fighting opponents with little armor."

"I am not surprised that the Highlander won," Dass exclaims, "With the Claymore Sword being the Highlander equivalent to the lightsaber, its better than any weapon the Gladiator was bringing."

"The computer simulation got it wrong," Trent argues, "There is no way a Highlander warrior can beat a Gladiator."

"Of course the Highlander won," Shadow calmly stated, with Kujo right next to him, "No matter who the Highlanders fight, there is one goal that the Highlander warrior has."

"If anyone tries to invade our homeland and make us bow to them," Kujo exclaims, "Then the Highlander warriors will destroy their army and run them out of Scotland forever!"

(The Highlander warrior raises a bloody Claymore Sword in victory over the fallen Gladiator, as the Scottish rebel claims a victory for Scotland.)

_Apologies to all Gladiator fans…_

* * *

_Next time:_

_Confederate Soldiers: Men who joined the cause after the Southern states separated from the Union and fought to keep their way of life._

_Vs..._

_Cowboys: Symbols of the Old West who fiercely stood their ground against any type of enemy._

_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_


	4. Confederate Soldiers vs Cowboys

**Confederate Soldiers**

(A man in a light grey uniform and wide brim hat slashes around a sword at an unseen target.)

Men who fought for the Confederate States of America and were prepared to give their lives to preserve their way of life.

(A confederate soldier fires his rifle-musket at a Union soldier, before taking out his Calvary Saber and slashing another Union soldier apart.)

**Cowboys**

(A man wearing the traditional cowboy clothing and a cowboy hat quickly pulls out two revolvers and points it at the audience.)

Symbols of the American west, and legendary for their quick draw and their fearless attitude.

(Two cowboys take aim with Winchester Repeating rifles as five Apache warriors charge straight towards them.)

_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_

_To find out, our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using twenty-first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe._

_No rules, no safety, no mercy: It's a duel to the death to decide who is…_

_**The Deadliest Warrior**_

In the Fight Club outside Los Angles, California, four people are checking up on the weapons for the newest showdown. Two men are cleaning out some old guns, while an anthro bird and a woman check out some revolvers.

_Welcome to the Fight Club. We have gathered a team of doctors, scientists, and weapons experts, all to solve a mystery that has gone unsolved for several decades._

_Confederate Soldiers: Men from the southern states that went to war in order to have their way of life._

_Vs…._

_Cowboys: Men who lived in the western United States and became symbols for the Old West._

**Confederate Soldiers:**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 179 lbs.**

**Timespan: 1861 – 1865**

**Country: Confederate States of America (Southern states)**

* * *

**Cowboys:**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 181 lbs.**

**Timespan: 1821 – 1880's**

**Country: United States**

A man with dark brown hair, wearing a brown Jedi robe and a lightsaber on his belt, is calibrating some scientific equipment for the upcoming test.

_Lead biomedical scientist and a Jedi bounty hunter, __**Dass Jennir**__, will measure the killing power of the weapons being brought for the battle._

"This episode is one I, personally, want to be neutral for," Dass says disturbed, "Both sides are using rounds that, in their time, would lead to death. That does not sit well for me."

A woman with brown hair in a doctor's surgical uniform and a lab coat checks some ballistic gel torsos that have been made ready for testing.

_Forensic scientist and surgeon, __**Hope Woods**__, will provide insight to the lethality of the weapons that each warrior brings._

"I'm the one who is going to tell you if they are alive or not," Hope states, "If they are wounded, if they will survive, and how long before they die."

A man with cybernetic gear on the left side of his face, with a red light acting as his left eye and a trench coat covering his body, is typing on a computer adding some adjustments to a program.

_Former Cybernetic Police Enforcer and computer whiz, __**Dexter "Hacker" Reeds**__, will impute the weapon's data into the simulation program developed by Slytherine Studios to determine a victor._

"For the simulation, we are going back to a squad on squad battle," Dexter explains, "This is due to the fact that these two groups are sporting black powder weapons."

_The simulation will run a thousand battles between a squad of Confederate Soldiers and a squad of Cowboys. The winner will be the Deadliest Warrior._

An anthro Blue Jay (about three feet tall) with a brown cowboy hat, an orange shirt covered with a small brown vest, and tan pants with a belt with gun holsters is testing out two revolvers to check their performance.

_**Boomer the Blue Jay**__, a cowboy enthusiast and revolver extraordinary, will defend the Old West's greatest icon._

"Cowboys are perhaps the greatest people the West has produced," Boomer says with a grin, "If anyone could beat just one in a draw, it was another cowboy."

A woman with blonde hair, a red shirt, blue jeans, and a black vest takes aim with a rifle before mimicking reloading it.

_**Angelica Loya**__, an expert in knife fighting and western rifles, will lead the charge for the Cowboys._

"Everyone in the Old West carried a revolver on them at all times," Angelica states, "Since in the Old West there wasn't anyone around to help control the streets."

_Cowboys are widely associated with the Old West, considering some still are around today. During the cattle runs and gold rushes, Cowboys followed the travelers and settlers everywhere they go. Although cowboys were ranch hands, they were got into trouble in the towns and would solve their problems with lead._

"In the Old West, you need to draw your gun quicker than your opponent," Boomer says, "Otherwise its boot hill for you."

_Our Cowboy experts are feeling victory already with their warrior's background, but their opponents feel a wind of change is coming to take the victory away._

A man with wearing a Confederate uniform grabs a musket-rifle and cleans the igniter on the weapon.

_**Thomas Owen**__, an expert in Civil War weapons and war reenactment volunteer, will lead the charge for the Confederate team._

"The Confederate Soldiers believed that they were fighting for a noble cause," Thomas explains, "And that cause was the preservation of their way of life."

Another man with a modern military jacket on over a grey shirt and tan pants takes some slashes at a tackle dummy with a saber.

_**Sergeant Jack Davis**__, a Civil War historian and war expert, will take up arms for the Confederate soldiers._

"These men weren't soldiers before war broke out," Jack states, "These men were cotton farmers that had their slaves do all the work. That's what the southerners thought the way of life was before the Civil War."

_In 1861, after Kansas became a free state, the southern states broke off from the Union and became their own country. After the firsts shots of the Civil War started, the Confederate Soldiers, led by their generals, stood up against the more massive Union army. The Confederate Soldiers were able to win the first battles, but end up losing the war._

_If these two warriors met in battle, who do are experts think would win?_

"It's no contest," Jack chuckles, "The discipline that the Confederate Soldiers go through will get them the victory."

"Cowboys are able to survive fights with each other," Boomer states, "Not only that, but we have superior weapons."

"I'm siding with the Cowboys on this one," Dexter says, "They have the more modern weapons and they know how to use them."

"The Confederate Soldiers are willing to die for what they believe in," Hope explains, "Which means that nothing is going to hold them back."

_The Cowboys will be glad to show them death, with the Colt Revolver: The hand gun perfect for anyone in the Old West._

Colt Revolver

Length: 12.5"

Weight: 2.31 lbs.

Ammo: .45 Caliber bullets

Rounds: 6

Feed: 6-shot cylinder

"Behold my friends," Boomer exclaims as he shows off a collection of colt revolvers on a table to our experts, "The Colt Revolver, the weapon no Cowboy is seen without."

"Ah, now we're talking," Dexter states.

"What's with the different barrel length?" Dass asks.

"The shorter the barrel," Angelica explains, "The less the accuracy, and you want that accuracy."

"Well, we have a test set up to see that accuracy," Dass states, and leads the experts to a mock bank set up.

_To test the Colt Revolvers, a bank is being held up by three whiskey driven cowhands, played as ballistic foam dummies. Boomer will have thirty seconds to kill the cowhands and save the bank._

Boomer places two Colt Revolvers in his holsters, and waits for the signal.

"Boomer, are you ready?"

"Yeehaw!"

"On three," Dass counts down, "Two, one, fire!"

Boomer pulls out the Colt Revolver in his left holster in record time and fires a shot into the first dummies chest. Pulling out his other revolver, Boomer begins firing both revolvers at all three dummies. One of the two unmarked dummies receives a hit in the left side of the chest and the stomach. The other unmarked dummy gets a bullet to the right side of the chest and left shoulder, while the last bullet goes into the first dummy's neck.

"Time!"

"Nice shooting, Tex!" Dexter shouts, excited at the carnage.

"Your first target has a bullet in his neck," Hope states, "I'm guessing you were going for the Jesse James neck tie."

"Shows you the damage that we give," Boomer remarks.

"You sure showed us," Dass agrees, "None of them are going home. The other two guys, if you didn't get the chest shots, are going to die of infection."

"Yah, I liked it," Thomas states applauding, "It was like an Old Western bar fight, nothing to spectacular."

"I guess you have something up your sleeves," Hope inquires.

"You could say that," Jack answers, before pulling out a LeMat Revolver.

_The LeMat Revolver: A revolver with a shotgun attachment, it could blow a hole through a man._

LeMat Revolver

Length: 13.25"

Weight: 3.1 lbs.

Ammo: .42 Caliber bullet, 16ga Shot

Rounds: 9 bullets, 1 shot

Feed: 9-round cylinder, single-shot smooth-bore secondary barrel

"This is the LeMat Revolver," Jack states, showing off the unique pistol, "Also named the Grapeshot Revolver, thanks to the grape shot it fires from the secondary barrel."

"I've never seen a gun like that before," Dass says in awe.

"Gives a whole new meaning to killing with a revolver," Dexter states.

"Then how about I show you want it can do?" Jack inquires.

_To test the LeMat, a new test has been set up. Four Union soldiers, played by ballistic foam dummies, are set up to test the lethality of the weapon. Jack will also have thirty seconds to prove the lethality of the revolver._

"I have one thing to say to you," Boomer tells Jack, "Good luck, you're going to need it."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Jack remarks, as he makes the LeMat ready.

"Jack, are you ready?"

"Ready to fire, commander."

"On three," Dexter counts down, "Two, one, fire!"

Jack fires the grapeshot round off, hitting his first target dead center of the chest. The dummy next to the first one gets a bullet to its left eye, chest, and right shoulder. The other two dummies get bullets to the chest, stomach, and shoulder.

"Time!"

"Holy (BLEEP) man," Dass exclaims, "I have never seen a wound like that on a person!"

"There's no need to talk about this," Hope explains, "Your first target is clearly dead, and the same goes to the other three targets."

"As impressive as that is," Boomer states, "I'll stick to my Colt Revolvers, mostly for how simplistic they are."

"I don't think the Confederate forces will mind," remarks Thomas.

_Both medium range weapons have the potential to deliver a lethal blow, but which one is the more superior weapon?_

"I think it's kind of cool that the LeMat has a shotgun attachment," Dass explains, "But if you want something that gets the job done, I'll side with the more simplistic Colt."

_In medium range weapons, the Cowboys get the edge with the Colt Revolver._

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 3**

This is the first time that a decapitation has been done to win a fight that I have ever seen or read. So that is something to take into consideration for the warrior who won.

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_As our experts get ready to solve the mystery behind this 'who-will-win' fight, there is one factor that can't be programed into a computer._

_An X-Factor, and for the Cowboys, their X-Factor is their frontier live style and rugged living conditions._

"We have to remember that back in the Old West," says Angelica, "That a lead bullet would kill a man, and to live was to be faster on a draw than the next guy."

_For the Confederate Soldier, their X-Factor is the willingness to die for the way of life they believe in for many generations._

"When a man's way of life is threatened," Thomas states, "Then they will do anything to protect and preserve that way of life."

_To protect their lively hood, the Confederate Soldiers used a weapon to attack their opponents while on horseback._

Thomas slashes a tackle dummy with a Calvary Saber before performing a thrust with the sword.

_The Calvary Saber: Used on foot or horseback, it could chop a man's head off and let the welder move on to the next guy._

Calvary Saber

Length: 44"

Weight: 2.5 lbs.

Substance: Steel

"May I present the Calvary Saber," Thomas says as he shows the experts the curved sword, "Made to slash opponents apart and excellent on horseback."

"Well, we'll test your weapon on foot with this ballistics gel torso," Dexter states.

"Can't wait," Thomas chuckles.

_To test the blade's slashing abilities, a ballistic gel torso complete with a synthetic bones and organs will be in the attacking zone._

Thomas takes his place in front of the torso and waits for the call.

"Thomas, are you ready?"

"Yes."

"On three," Dass counts down, "Two, one, hack away!"

Thomas immediately starts slashing the torso apart, with small chunks of ballistics gel being thrown around. Some of the slashes go deep, sometimes cutting arteries and becoming blood fountains. After about fifteen slashes, Thomas thrusts the sword into the rib cage and out the back of the torso.

"Based on the amount of gel chunks was coming from that torso," Hope states, "I doubt there is anything for me to save."

"You went to town on him!" Dexter exclaims in awe.

_Despite the damage, our Cowboy experts are unfazed._

"Why not go for something a little smaller," Angelica asks, before pulling out a wicked knife, "Like my Bowie Knife?"

_The Bowie Knife: An all-purpose tool that could cut meat, or human flesh._

Bowie Knife

Length: 13"

Weight: 1.5 lbs.

Substance: Steel

"Now this was created by Jim Bowie," Angelica explains to the experts, "Cowboys used it to cut up their meat, skinning their prices, and, occasionally, for killing."

"Anything special about this knife?" Dass asks.

"You can throw it." Angelica remarks.

"Well, we have a test set up for you right here," Hope tells the cowgirl.

_A pig carcass, suspended off the ground, is the closest thing to simulate human flesh and bone. This is what the Bowie Knife is up against._

"Angelica, are you ready?"

"Yeehaw!"

"On three," Dass counts down, "Two, one, carve it up!"

Angelica stabs the knife twice into the pig, before flipping the blade around and opening up the pig for the entrails to pour out. As the entrails come out of the pig, Angelica grabs ahold of the target and starts stabbing with the knife ten times. Then, placing ten feet from herself and the pig, she throws the knife and it lands blade first into the pig.

"What did that pig ever do to you?" Dexter asks in disbelieve.

"Dead pig," Dass states, "Hope, I'm calling it. Dead pig."

_Both tests are conclusive, but which blade will give its warrior an edge?_

"Calvary Saber, no doubt about it," Hope says to Dass and Dexter, "With its longer reach, I have to give it the edge."

"I disagree," Dass interjects, "The test with the Bowie knife showed me at even with the sword, the Cowboy has a ranged weapon."

"Sorry Dass, but it looks like you're on your own," Dexter tells his colleague.

_For close range, the edge goes to the Confederate Soldiers for the Calvary Saber._

_Coming up, the Cowboys strike back with a weapon that could blow a hole in their opponents, and the Confederate Soldiers use a weapon to nail their western adversaries to hell._

_Confederate soldiers or Cowboys: who will be the Deadliest Warrior?_

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 3**

In the simulation, both the Dirk Dagger and Scissor have the same number of kills, with 84 kills to each weapon. Also, this marks the first episode that a sling has been given the edge in a category.

Unfortunately, the Ball-&-Chain scored one kill more than the Sling, with 2 kills the Ball-&-Chain's credit.

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_Back at the Fight Club, we're halfway from solving an age old question. If a squad of Confederate Soldiers faced off against a group of Cowboys, who would win?_

_So far, each side has taken the edge in one category each. But the Confederate army had a long range weapon that the Confederate team is betting will win the fight._

"We'll see what the Cowboys think of this beauty," Jack states with a Pattern 1853 Enfield in his hands.

_The Pattern 1853 Enfield Rifle-Musket: A rifle-musket used by both sides of the Civil War that fires a destructive round._

Pattern 1853 Enfield Rifle-Musket

Length: 55"

Weight: 9.5 lbs.

Ammo: .577 Mini-ball

Rounds: 1 Mini-ball

Feed: Muzzle-loading

"So you think that this will counter whatever the Cowboys bring to battle?" Dexter asks.

"I'm positive about it." Jack chuckles.

"Don't be too sure," Angelica remarks, carrying a rifle in her hands, "Presenting the Winchester Repeating Rifle."

_The Winchester Repeating Rifle: A gun so revolutionary that it's often called 'the gun that won the West'._

Winchester Repeating Rifle

Length: 49.3"

Weight: 9.5 lbs.

Ammo: .44 Winchester Caliber bullet

Rounds: 15 rounds

Feed: 15 round tube magazine

"I'm guessing that this is the gun that won the west," Dass states.

"You've got a good eye, Tex." Boomer remarks.

_To test both rifles, a ballistics gel torso is set up to see what happens when the bullets enter a human target. A high-speed camera is set up to record the bullets going through the gel. The Pattern 1853 Enfield is up first._

Jack aims the Pattern 1853 Enfield at the target and fires. The mini-ball breaks up upon entering the ballistics gel, causing massive damage to the target.

"That mini-ball is deadly," Dexter says, as the experts review the high speed footage of the ballistic gel.

_The damage is devastating._

"That is not real," Dass says in disbelieve, "This…this is unethical."

"It's real alright," Jack replies, as Dass stares dumbfounded at the results.

_Now the Winchester Repeating Rifle goes up to the plate. Will it have a more devastating effect on a new ballistics gel?_

Angelica takes aim with the Winchester, before letting loose a .44 Winchester Caliber bullet at the ballistics gel. The bullet goes straight through, but causes some internal damage to the gel.

"Now that is devastating!" Dexter exclaims, as the experts look over the high speed footage for the Winchester.

"The internal damage might actually be less than the mini-ball," Hope states.

"Fine by me," Dass remarks, "I'd rather be hit by this than the mini-ball."

_Although the mini-ball causes much more damage, it's time to test the weapons themselves to see how deadly they are._

"For this set up," Dass explains to Angelica and Jack, "We have two tests set up next to each other. On one side, four cowboys are getting ready to rob a bank. The other side, four Union soldiers have taken position and are preparing to fire."

"Nice, man," Jack says, before telling Angelica, "Hey, if they shot back, just run back inside."

"Alright, just be sure to go home to mommy if the Union soldiers charge at you," Angelica remarks, getting an 'ooh' from Hope.

"Angelica, you're up first," Dexter states.

_Angelica will have 10 shots to show how the lethality of the Winchester._

Angelica places the last bullet into the gun, before taking aim and firing at the first ballistics foam dummy. The dummy gets hit in just under the eye, becoming a blood fountain.

"That's bloody," Dass remarks, as Angelica pulls on the lever and taking out the spent round.

_Bullets: 9_

_Hits: 1_

Angelica fires again, but the second dummy gets a graze on its left shoulder. Quickly pulling the lever again, she takes careful aim and fires, hitting the second dummy in the upper left chest.

_Thanks to the lever-action mechanism, the Winchester Repeating Rifle is able to quickly take out the spent bullet and placing another bullet into the chamber._

Angelica fires off another round and hits the third dummy in the left eye, before quickly pulling the lever and taking aim at the third dummy again. Firing, the bullet misses its intended target by a mile.

_Bullets: 5_

_Hits: 3_

Going onto the next dummy, Angelica fires off another round downrange. Unfortunately, this one also misses its target by a mile. After another lever-action reload, a bullet hits the fourth target in the neck.

_Bullets: 3_

_Hits: 4_

Angelica focuses on the third dummy again, and fires her next bullet off. This one barely grazes the dummy's left shoulder. After another lever-action reload, Angelica takes aim and fires again, but ends up only missing the target by an inch.

"If she needs a miracle, she has to make it know," Dass states, as Angelica reloads the rifle with its last round.

Taking careful aim at the third dummy, Angelica fires and scores a hit on the dummy's right shoulder.

_Bullets: 0_

_Hits: 5_

"Your first target," Hopes states as she examines the targets, "Has a hit right under his eye. That will cut communications from the brain and he will die very quickly."

"Never thought the face held that much blood," Dass says, as Hope continues with the second dummy.

"This guy has a dropped lung, and will die. The third target seems to have given you trouble on at the end. The shot into his eye is a kill shot, but the shoulder shot is not a kill."

"The fourth target," Dexter wraps up, "Has a bullet going through his neck. Cutting all connections to the brain, instant kill."

"So, ten rounds, five hits," Dass sums up, "Four kills and one injury. Jack, think you can manage."

"Absolutely," Jack replies.

_Since the Pattern 1853 Enfield is a muzzle-loader, Jack will have all the time he needs. He will have ten rounds to show the deadliness of the Rifle-Musket._

Jack finishes loading the first round in, and aims the rifle-musket at the first target. With one pull of the trigger, a mini-ball goes downrange and scores a hit on the ballistics foam dummy's center chest.

_Bullets: 9_

_Hits: 1_

Jack pulls out a paper cylinder full of black powder and starts the reloading process.

_Thanks to the mass production of how the items needed to reload a rifle-musket were rapid during the early months of the Civil War, the reloading process was cut in half._

Jack takes aim at the second target and fires another round down range. Unfortunately, the round just misses the target.

"That's got to be nerve racking seeing your bullet being wasted," Dass remarks, as Jack reloads the next bullet.

Jack once again takes aim and fires, hitting the second target in the head.

_Bullets: 7_

_Hits: 2_

Jack finishes the reloading process and takes aim at the third target. Firing, the mini-ball misses the target by a mile and a half.

"What a loss of ammo," Boomer says.

"It's now how long it takes, it's how good of an aimer you are," Dexter remarks, as Jack finishes reloading and takes aim again.

Firing, the third target takes a mini-ball to the left shoulder. Jack begins reloading once again.

_Bullets: 5_

_Hits: 3_

Jack fires again, but misses the target altogether. After he finishes reloading, Jack fires another mini-ball at the third target. The time, the bullet makes a hit center chest of the dummy.

_Bullets: 3_

_Hits: 4_

Jack fires the Pattern 1853 Enfield again, only to miss the fourth target by a few centimeters. After going through the reloading process, Jack fires another mini-ball at his target. The projectile hits the target in the right shoulder.

_Bullets: 1_

_Hits: 5_

Jack finishes reloading the gun for the last time and takes aim at the fourth target. Pulling the trigger, the mini-ball causes barely causes a graze as it goes past its target.

_Bullets: 0_

_Hits: 5_

"Your first target has a hole in his chest," Hope states as she expects the damage, "Which means he's dead. The second target is killed by the bullet to his brain. Your third target, you hit the shoulder, which won't kill, but you hit dead center chest. He's dead for sure."

"Last guy has a hole in his shoulder," Dexter finishes, "But it won't kill."

"So, ten rounds, five hits," Dass sums up, "Three kills, and two injuries."

_Pattern 1853 Enfield: 10 rounds, 5 hits, 3 kills, 2 injuries_

_Winchester Repeating Rifle: 10 rounds, 5 hits, 4 kills, 1 injury_

"Great shooting on both sides," Dexter says.

_Both the Pattern 1853 Enfield and the Winchester prove their effectiveness, but which one is the better long range killer?_

"The Winchester is the better weapon," Dexter explains, "It has the lever-action that can get another bullet into the chamber, and it's technologically superior to the Pattern 1853 Enfield."

_For long range weapons, the Cowboys get the edge with the Winchester Repeating Rifle._

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 2**

Pirates vs. French Musketeers marks the first time both film and literary characters were used to play the part of the experts.

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_At the Fight Club, we're one step closer to seeing if the Cowboys or Confederate Soldiers will come out on top in the simulation._

_With the Confederate Soldiers lagging behind, their ready to bring out a weapon that was used on both sides of the Civil War._

"Let's see if they can get away from this," Thomas says to Jack as he places a Bayonet onto a Pattern 1853 Enfield.

_The Bayonet: A blade that turns the Confederate Soldier's Rifle-Musket into a thrusting spear._

Bayonet

Length: 10"

Weight: Under 1 lb.

Substance: Forged steel

"May I present the Bayonet," Thomas tells the experts as he shows off the weapon on a Pattern 1853 Enfield. "With this, I can turn my long range weapon into a close range weapon."

"That's enough steel to kill someone," Dass remarks, as he looks at the weapon.

"Well, how about a test with a pig?" Thomas asks the experts.

"Right over here," Dexter tells Thomas.

_To better access the damage, Dass will strap an accelerometer to Thomas's rifle-musket to measure the thrusting impact of the bayonet._

"How's that feel?" Dass asks Thomas.

"Don't even feel it," the Confederate expert remarks.

After Dass gets behind Thomas, Dexter asks, "Thomas, are you ready?"

"Ready."

"On three," Dexter counts down, "Two, one, go."

Thomas pulls the rifle-musket back before thrusting the bayonet through the pig. With that one thrust, the bayonet goes through one side of the pig to the other.

"This pig is in shock," Hope states, "With that one thrust, you can kill any opponent."

"I think he's still alive," Thomas says, before twisting the bayonet and continuing, "Now he's dead."

_Despite the damage, the Cowboys aren't worried._

"So you can turn your gun into a spear," Boomer remarks, "But I can turn my pistol into a bludgeoning weapon."

_The Pistol Whip: A sinister tactic that turns a simple revolver into a bludgeoning weapon with a swing._

Pistol Whip

Length: 12.5"

Weight: 2.31 lbs.

Substance: Steel

"Didn't we already test the revolver?" Dass asks.

"Yes," Angelica remarks, "But we haven't tested what a blow from our revolver can do."

"The pistol whip," Dexter states, "One of the ways to use a gun to kill people other than using bullets."

"You got it, Tex," Boomer chuckles.

_To test the damage that the Pistol Whip can do, a synthetic skull with a pressure mat is set up to measure the impact of the weapon._

"Boomer, are you ready?"

"Hold on," Boomer says before doing a practice swing and barely tapping the skull, "Okay."

"On three," Dass counts down, "Two, one, go."

With one swing, Boomer brings the gun barrel down onto the skull and cracks it open.

"The impact was enough to break open the skull," Dass states.

"Instant death," Boomer remarks.

_Both the Bayonet and the Pistol Whip are lethal weapons, but which one is the more superior weapon?_

"In this case, I have to go with the Bayonet," Dexter tells Hope, "It's got the better reach."

"I have to go with the Bayonet as well," Hope agrees.

_For special weapons, the Confederate Soldiers get the edge with the Bayonet._

_With the testing complete, Dexter will know load the results into the simulations program that will determine the winner._

_Coming up, the final battle begins. Confederate Soldiers, or Cowboys: Who will come out as the Deadliest Warrior?_

* * *

**Trivia about Deadliest Warrior Episode 1**

At the time that the writing of the first episode took place, I didn't know that there was already an official Delta Squad. Unfortunately, I can't go back and rework the episode, since it took a while to look up the weapons and write the entire episode.

**Now back to the show.**

* * *

_The moment of truth has arrived; it's time to find out who would win in a death match between Confederate Soldiers and Cowboys._

_We tested four Confederate Soldier weapons: The LeMat Revolver, Bayonet, Pattern 1853 Enfield Rifle-Musket, and the Calvary Saber._

_For the Cowboys, we tested four weapons used in their everyday lives: The Colt Revolver, Pistol Whip, Winchester Repeating Rifle, and the Bowie Knife._

_For medium range, the LeMat revolver shot it out with the Colt Revolver._

"The Colt gives you a simpler weapon to use," Dexter says, "And when it comes to weaponry, the more simplistic weapons do better."

_Edge: Cowboys_

_For special weapons, the Pistol Whip got into a grudge match with the Bayonet._

"The Bayonet gives you more reach than the Pistol Whip," Hope states, "Therefore, the edge goes to the Bayonet."

_Edge: Confederate Soldiers_

_For long range, the Winchester Repeating Rifle got into a fire fight with the Pattern 1853 Enfield Rifle-Musket._

"With the more modern weapon," Dass tells the audience, "The cowboys get the edge for long range."

_Edge: Cowboys_

_Finally, for close range, the Calvary saber got into a duel with the Bowie Knife._

"The Bowie knife may be a ranged weapon," Hope says, "But the Bayonet has the superior reach and can get much more kills in."

_Edge: Confederate Soldiers_

_Dexter now loads all the weapons data into a computer program that will simulate a thousand battles between five Confederate Soldiers and five Cowboys._

_It's a battle of opposites:_

_The West…_

(Two Cowboys are seen charging at cattle rustlers, shooting two of them dead with their revolvers.)

_Vs. The South_

(A band of Confederate Soldiers charge down a hill towards some Union soldiers, as one Confederate impales a Union soldier with his Bayonet.)

_United States…_

(A Cowboy is seen making a last stand against a group of Apaches, shooting one in the chest before he's overrun.)

_Vs. Confederate States_

(A group of Confederate Soldiers fire upon Union soldiers charging at them, killing three of their opponents.)

"All the data's been downloaded," Dexter states, "It's now time to see who is the Deadliest Warrior."

Dexter quickly types on the keyboard again, starting the simulation.

-Fight-Start-

On the plains of Kansas, five cowboys are enjoying some cooked buffalo for their dinner (now known as lunch). Two of these men are black, one having a brown hat while the other has a tan hat.

Two other men, one a white man with a black hat while the other was Hispanic with a red shirt, are cutting some fat from their meat with their Bowie Knifes. The last cowboy, a Hispanic with a grey hat and a brown shirt, is the head of this band of cowboys. These men, in order of appearance, are David, Victor, Billy, Juan, and Jesus*.

**(*Said like "Hey Zeus")**

Cowboys: 5

Nearby, a group of four Confederate soldiers are being led by a lieutenant on a black horse. The lieutenant has dark brown hair and a Calvary Saber on his belt. The soldiers are very different in appearance from each other. One soldier has a red mustache and red hair, while another soldier has a grey beard and a stained uniform.

One of the soldiers has black hair and a red scarf around his neck, while the last man has blonde hair and a scar on his left cheek. These men, in order of appearance, are Lieutenant Joseph, Johnny, George, Bruce, and Richard.

Confederate Soldiers: 5

Cowboys: 5

"Grey coats," Victor yells as he gets up quickly, "Grab the guns!"

The cowboys are quickly on their feet, with Victor and Juan grabbing their Winchester Repeating Rifles while Jesus, David, and Billy pull out their Colt Revolvers.

"Form up," Lieutenant Joseph shouts to his men, who quickly form a line next to their leader.

"Ready firing positions!"

The four soldiers aim their guns at the cowboys, ready to pull the trigger at a moment's notice.

"Aim!"

Juan aims his Winchester Repeating Rifle and fires, blowing a hole in the Confederate lieutenant. Lieutenant Joseph falls off his horse, dead.

Confederate Soldiers: 4

Cowboys: 5

Richard holds his Pattern 1853 Enfield steady and fires off a mini-ball, which makes a beeline for Billy. The mini-ball goes through Billie's chest, breaking apart inside the body.

Billy falls to the ground, blood trickling from his mouth.

Confederate Soldiers: 4

Cowboys: 4

Victor and Jesus get on their brown horses and ride off to a nearby area of shrub land, while David and Juan run to another area of shrub land to a nearby river. Bruce fires his Pattern 1853 Enfield, scoring a hit on Juan in his left leg.

Despite the pain going through his mind, Juan continues to follow David to the river.

George places a Bayonet on his Pattern 1853 Enfield, while Bruce throws away his gun and goes over to their former lieutenant. Flipping the body over, Bruce takes the Calvary Saber from its sheath.

George runs after David and Juan, with Bruce hot on his trails. Johnny and Richard run after Victor and Juan, determined to not let the cowboys escape.

A couple minutes later…

Johnny and Richard are looking for the two cowboys in the shrub land, but aren't getting any luck. Suddenly, Victor appears behind Johnny, grabs the grey coat, and stabs him in the back with a Bowie knife.

Richard turns to see his comrade in trouble, but Jesus pistol whips the grey coat with his Colt revolver. The grey coat turns to aim his gun at the cowboy, only for Jesus to shoot Richard center chest.

Confederate Soldiers: 2

Cowboys: 4

* * *

Meanwhile, at the river…

David runs through the river, with Juan limping behind him. Unfortunately for the cowboys, George is closing in on Juan, with Bruce behind the grey coat.

Bruce suddenly stop, pulls out a LeMat revolver, and fires the secondary barrel of the gun, aiming for Juan. The projectile scores a hit on Juan's back, causing the cowboy to cry out in pain and fall to the ground.

David turns around and, seeing his friend in danger, pulls out one of his Colt revolvers.

George runs up to Juan and thrusts the Bayonet through the downed cowboy. After a quick twist, the grey coat pulls out the Bayonet and starts to run through the river to David.

David instantly fires his Colt revolver, scoring a head shot on George. The grey coat falls into the river, with the blood from the body following the current.

Confederate Soldiers: 1

Cowboys: 3

Bruce runs over to David, with the Calvary saber ready to spill some blood. David tries to pistol whip the grey coat, but Bruce reaches him and slashes David's chest. Bruce then proceeds to thrust the Calvary saber through David's chest, before pulling the sword out and letting David's body fall to the ground.

Confederate Soldiers: 1

Cowboys: 2

Bruce turns around, just in time to see Jesus run up to him and grab the grey coat. Jesus throws the last grey coat into the river, before getting on Bruce and stabbing a Bowie knife into the southern man's left shoulder.

Bruce swings his left elbow and knocks the head cowboy off of him. Quickly grabbing the Calvary saber, Bruce grabs Jesus by his shirt color and hits the cowboy with the Calvary saber's hand guard.

After hitting Jesus with the hand guard three more times, Bruce stops to take a look at the cowboy. Jesus has blood coming from his nose and has blood trickling from his mouth.

Bruce raises the Calvary saber up in the air, ready to kill the head cowboy.

*Shick-Shick*

Bruce looks up to see Victor take aim with the Winchester repeating rifle and the cowboy fires the rifle. The bullet scores a hit through Bruce's head, and sends the grey coat into the river.

Victor immediately wads through the river to Jesus and pulls his friend's head out of the water. Jesus opens his eyes and begins to smile.

Confederate Soldiers: 0

Cowboys: 2

Both cowboys start to laugh with joy, as Victor helps Jesus get out of the water and onto his feet. Despite losing their friends, they had beaten all odds and won the day.

-Fight-End-

"Out of a thousand battles, the Cowboys won fifty-seven percent of the time," Dexter explains, "This is thanks to the Cowboys bringing the more effective medium and long range weapons to the fight."

_The Confederate Soldiers didn't go down without a fight. They scored 435 kills, with their Calvary Saber and Bayonet being their superior weapons._

Confederate Soldiers

Pattern 1853 Enfield: 58

LeMat Revolver: 101

Bayonet: 132

Calvary Saber: 144

All-in-all: 435

_The Cowboys claimed 565 kills to their credit, with their Winchester Repeating Rifle and Colt Revolver earning them the win._

Cowboys

Winchester Repeating Rifle: 170

Colt Revolver: 150

Pistol Whip: 121

Bowie Knife: 124

All-in-all: 565

"What surprises me isn't that the Cowboys won," Dass says, "But the magnitude at which they won."

"Makes sense that the Cowboys would win," Hope states, "They have the superior weaponry, and they have the ability to stay in the game."

"Guess the Confederate Soldiers won't up to the challenge to fight Cowboys," Jack says, taking the results rather well.

"Yeehaw! I knew the Cowboys would win!" Boomer exclaims with joy.

(The two remaining cowboys get on their horses and ride off into the sun set.)

_Apologies to Confederate fans everywhere._

* * *

_Next time:_

_The Zande Warrior: The African tribal fighter that made their teeth sharp to make their enemies believe they were cannibals._

_Vs…_

_The Ninja: The masters of stealth, who silently cut down the samurai and fought dirty._

_WHO IS DEADLIEST?_


End file.
